a Flower and monkey
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE ODA DOES HERE YOU GO ROBIN AND LUFFY FANS
1. Chapter 1

A Flower and a Monkey

**I do not own One Piece.**

Readers of Fanfiction I have a new story for you. Those who like

Robin and Luffy pairings enjoy this story.

Somewhere in the grandline on the sunny the straw hats doing their antics as ever luffy playing tag with usopp chopper, zoro sleeping in the crows nest, sanji for him was making snacks for his lovely nami-san and robin-chan, franky drinking cola , brook playing his violin , nami is navigating for a new island also eating her mikan, as for the beautiful archaeologist nico robin is reading her novel and sipping on her cup of tea**. **the crew were heading off to a unknown island.

Zoro: Oi Land Ho we are almost near a island!

Luffy: WooHooo ! Adventure!

Nami: Alright who will stay on the sunny

Franky: I'll stay on the sunny

Nami: Ok... those who are going is going to be in teams pick your partner.

Chopper: I pick Usopp!

Usopp: Ok Chopper.. Brook wanna come?

Brook: Of course Yohohoho!

Nami: Ok remember get enough things of what we need everyone returns to the ship at sundown

Luffy: Oi Zoro join my group

Zoro: Oi Oi I'm coming

Sanji: I'll follow you and protect you Nami-San! he swooned over her with a heart in his eye.

Nami: Thank You Sanji-Kun.. Robin you coming with us?

Robin: No Thank You Nami-San i'll go with Captain-San and Swordsman-San..

Nami: Ok then Sundown everyone remember that.

the straw hats got into teams Nami had sanji with her, Usopp had chopper and brook with him, franky stayed aboard the sunny to keep watch, Luffy zoro and robin were going.

Luffy: Man can't wait for adventure!

Zoro: Bet you can't huh captain?

Robin just smiled at her captain and swordsman.

Robin clutched her chest and she felt this warm feeling in her chest she felt warm herself when she glanced at her captain her entire body felt warm she said in her mind " Luffy " . she wondered herself about this new feeling coming over her

Luffy: what is that? a boar or something?

Robin was snapped out of her trance and see what was luffy talking about.

Zoro: Hmm..? looks one.

Luffy: We should get it and have sanji cook it!

Zoro: Mind if I cut it? the swordsman said pulling half his swords out.

Luffy: No! i'll hit it!

the boar heard the two proclaiming to get him with that being said the boar made a run for it.

Luffy: Nooo! COME BACK HERE! luffy ran after the over sized pig

Zoro pulled his swords out getting ready to get the pig before luffy but was stopped by the raven haired archaeologist.

Zoro: What Gives Woman!? he glared at the archaeologist

Robin: I want a word with you swordsman-san.

Zoro: Whatever it is begin talking.

Robin: Your always close to captain-san so I want to know is he interested in women.

Zoro looked dumbfounded by her question as he raised a brow he said.

Zoro: Well it depends on if luffy is interested in women how would I know if he is? , try asking him yourself.

Robin face had a faint blush her cheeks were shading pink in embarrassment

before zoro had realized he looked even more surprised at her look

Zoro: Don't tell me you have feelings for him... he stared at the archaeologist in disbelief

Robin: I do.. she said with gentle voice

Zoro: Well it's about time something like this happens.. he smirked at her.

This was too good for zoro, nico robin and monkey D. luffy together? he smirked at this new information he couldn't wait till he slam this information up in sanji's face. infact he couldn't wait till the whole crew knew about this he wonder what would happen if luffy knew if robin had feelings for him.

Luffy: I'M BACK! luffy said in unison he caught the pig

Zoro: Ah nice you got the pig before me... he said in a deadpanned tone

he glanced at the archaeologist then at luffy he did his best not to smirk and tell his captain about robin

Robin: Good hunting captain-san.

Luffy: Thanks Robin!

robin smiled at her captain once again

Zoro: Well we better get going we suppose to meet back at the ship by sundown.

Luffy: Oh yeah.. right...

Robin: Well lets go..

as the three got ready to take their leave to the ship zoro took one more glance at robin

Zoro: well what are you going to tell him? he whispered

Robin was thinking about that but she thought of a idea on telling luffy her feelings for him.

Robin: I got a way to talk to him about it. she whispered

Zoro: alright.

Everyone had reached to the thousand sunny, everyone got a few supplies for the ship.

Nami: OK everyone back on the ship I've draw a map to this island and picked mikans

Chopper: I've picked a few herbs for medicines and antidote's

Usopp: I've been gathering fruit and a few things for my weapon

Sanji: I've bagged some spices and ingredients

Luffy: I've got us a boar! sanji will you cook the boar!

Sanji: OK i'll cook it!

Nami: that's good that everyone got some supplies lets ready the sail and take off

Nami: Franky ready the ship

Franky: On it sis.

as luffy was going to sit at his favorite spot on the sunny

robin had followed the boy captain.

Sanji went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.

Usopp was telling brook and chopper stories

Nami herself was going to take her shower

Zoro for his part was going up the crows nest to rest before he did that he glanced at robin as she was following luffy to the head of the sunny he had smirked and went up the crows nest

luffy laid back watching the sky he glanced at robin when she came to him

Robin: captain-san mind if I sit with you.

Luffy: Sure why not? he said with a grin

Robin giggled as she sat next to her captain blushed a little sitting next to him.

Luffy: The sky look's great doesn't it?

Robin: It is great captain-san..

Robin: Captain-san...I have something I want to tell you.

Luffy: Na? what is it robin?

Robin: Captain-san do you like me?

Luffy: huh of course I do your my nakama why say something like that? the rubber boy said in confusion

Robin: Well I've been wanting to express my warmth for you..

Luffy: ...

Robin: Luffy when you saved me from enies lobby I felt loved that day, you risked your life to challenge the world government to protect me.. why did you do such a thing..?

Luffy: Robin I did that because I care about you.. my nakama are my treasure, you are my treasure I will protect you with all my life

Robin smiled at her captain as she crawled up to luffy

Robin:Luffy! I LOVE YOU

Luffy: You Do Robin? well if you say so I love you too, your the pirate king's treas- . he was cut off by robin's lips pressing her lips up against his.

Usopp came up to the head of the sunny checking luffy

Usopp: Oi Luffy wanna play with chopper and... when the sniper came he couldn't believe what his eyes saw

Usopp jaw dropped to the floor when his gaze was on his best friend and archaeologist they looked like they were kissing

Usopp: EEEEHHHH!. the sniper screamed getting the crew's attention

everyone stopped doing what they were doing and ran to go see why usopp was screaming was the marines chasing them or pirates?

Nami: USOPP what's wrong!?. as she came and the rest of the crew that followed her.

Everyone screamed in unison

Straw Hats: WHAT THE HECK!

they saw their rubber captain and archaeologist kissing each other .

Sanji: LUFFY YOU RUBBER FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROBIN-CHAN!

Nami: What just... happened... ?

Zoro just smirked he knew about this.

Usopp's jaw dropped to the floor

Franky blinked a few times

Brook could only stare

Chopper eyes widened

Robin broke the kiss luffy just fell on the ground speechless of what happened. everyone just stared at the pair in shock.. it was impossible luffy and robin together?

Robin: My ... my..

Luffy: Robin...

Robin: Yes luffy?

Luffy: I think I love you...

Robin giggled

Robin: So luffy this means we are together.. ?

Luffy: uhh I think so...

Robin giggled

Robin: so funny luffy..

everyone let out a loud EEHHHHHH? , seeing this.. zoro couldn't help but smirk looking at this..

Sanji: LUFFY YOU RUBBER IDIOT! THE ENRAGED COOK WENT TO KICK LUFFY UNTIL CHOPPER USOPP FRANKY RESTAIN SANJI

Luffy: well guys..

this got everyone attention waiting for him to continue

Luffy: Robin and I are together! he gave out his goofy grin to his crew

they could not believe this... the only person who knew was zoro. who would had thought that Nico Robin in love with monkey d. luffy.

Robin: Captain-san.. What do you want to do ?

Luffy: Well.. i guess a date.. Maybe..

Robin smiled

Robin: should i get ready for it captain-san.. ?

Luffy: Na... guess so... with a confused look on his face .

The crew could only look in shock at this situation.

Robin: well Captain-san... guess I'll get ready... she smiled as she walked away

Luffy for his part went to go get himself ready by putting on his suit.. (The suit from One Piece strong world)

Robin took a nice hot shower getting herself ready.

No one couldn't believe this.

Franky: WOW Luffy-Bro dating robin...

Usopp: the sea is a mysterious place...

Nami: yeah... your right... it is ... the orange haired navigator said in a sad tone..

Zoro looked at Nami in interest he saw she had a sad look on her face.

Sanji: That rubber idiot. the cook muttered.

Robin for her part was done with her shower as she threw on her elegant purple sparkling dress and brushed her hair.. sprayed perfume on her. she had put on 1 silver bracelet on her left arm.

Luffy had gotten himself done as he waited for robin to come out the women's quarters he looked nice for this date.

Right when the door of the women's quarters was open, the crew looked in wonder to see beautiful raven haired archaeologist as she walked out the women's quarters.

Luffy just stared how wonderful robin looked.

Franky just blinked at how beautiful robin looked

Nami just glanced at luffy but turned away..

Sanji had a heart in his eye looking at robin

Zoro smirked as he glanced at luffy looking at robin

Brook played his violin playing a song for robin

Usopp: Wow Robin...

Chopper smiled as he saw robin looked nice

Luffy: Robin... you look.. amazing.

Robin: Thank you Captain-san. she said in a gentle voice

Luffy put on his straw hat

Zoro: Well where you guys going?

Luffy: Well out to dinner of course somewhere fancy.. ShiShiShiShi..

The crew jaws had dropped they never heard luffy thinking of going somewhere fancy before..

Luffy: Oi Nami can you lend me some money..

Nami: Sure... Luffy.

Usopp: When you guys coming back..?

Robin: Good question when.. captain-san..?

Luffy: Hmm in the morning we going to a hotel!

Nami had giving Luffy and Robin money...

Sanji: Oi Luffy! you better not do nothing to my beloved robin-chan!. he yelled at the rubber captain in a angry way

Luffy: Alright Sanji...

Robin just giggled

Luffy just took hold of robin's hand and escorted her off the ship saying goodbye to his crew.

The crew except Nami said their goodbyes to luffy and robin..

Nami for her part excused herself to the women's quarters she looked like she was on the verge of tears

Nami cried her eyes out talking to herself

Nami: Why didn't he take me out... why did he chose robin to date with!? she yelled while she was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The Date

**HERE YOU GO ROBIN AND LUFFY FANS HERE IS CHAPTER TWO FOR FLOWER AND A MONKEY REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME..**

As Robin and Luffy went off to their 1st date they went to look for a fancy restaurant, Luffy wanted to impress robin.. and surprise her.. , luffy holded robin's hand nice and easy.. all robin did was smile at her captain.

Robin: Captain-san look there's a fancy looking restaurant.

her and luffy glanced at the fancy restaurant it wasn't like the restaurant sanji worked in, as luffy and robin both walked in the fancy restaurant, the restaurant had a bar with tons of sake and booze plus lots of waiters and waitress's a few costumers were there to some were pirates some were regular people. a waiter was nearby luffy and robin he greeted himself to them and escorted them to their table. soon as he got them to the table he pulled out little handbook and pen going to ask for their order.

Waiter: What would you like to order young man in the straw hat?

Luffy: Hmm I'll order 50 pieces of meat and uh just meat sir...

Waiter: OK Drink sir?

Luffy: Some Booze sir...

Waiter: OK mister what would you like miss?

Robin: I would like a grilled salmon and rice.. I would also like a drink of green apple tea please.

Waiter: Ok miss, anything else you two want dessert yes? no?

luffy looked at robin.. robin returned a smile to luffy

Robin: Yes dessert please..

Waiter: Ok what would you like?

Luffy: Ice Cream Sundae!

Robin: I want the same thing he wants also cheesecake.

Waiter: Ok your dinner will be ready and dessert.

Robin: Thank You.

Luffy: Thanks!

As they were waiting for their dinner their drinks came 1st. they were going to chat to one another. until their food was done.

Robin: You know luffy I never thought you would do all this for me. wonder what made you so gentleman like normally you would be goofy like always... can you answer that?

Luffy: Well I thought I wanted to be a little serious about this didn't want to embarrass you on our 1st date. the boy captain said in a worry like tone.

Robin however giggled and said.

Robin: Luffy you don't have to be someone you can't be.. I like the way you are now.. I like how your so careless and love your antics. that's the monkey d. luffy I like and love.

Luffy just gave her his signature grin like off his wanted poster.

she just smiled back at him

Robin: That's the luffy I like..

the waiter had appeared to their table and brought their food to them

Waiter: Dinner is served!

the two started praying and began eating their food.

luffy was eating like he always does while robin was eating lady like.

it had been 20 minutes later and their dinner was over the two lovers were eating dessert now.. luffy was eating his sundae while robin was eating a sundae and fed luffy a piece of her cheesecake.

Now it was time to pay the bill.

luffy and robin combined their money and gave tipped the waiter $900 beri

the two left the restaurant and walked on the streets to go somewhere else fun before they go spend a night at the hotel, meanwhile at the sunny.

Usopp: I wonder how their date going..?

Franky:probably a SUPER DATE!

Brook: Yohohohoho.. luffy-san and robin-san having the best time ever!

Sanji: Hope that rubber idiot doesn't do anything to my precious Robin-Chan! I swear if he does I'll kill him!

Zoro: She's not "your" robin she's luffy's

Sanji: SHUT UP MOSSHEAD I DIDNT ASK YOU! the cook wanted to kick the swordsman

Chopper: Hey where's Nami?

Usopp: Yeah where is she..?

Sanji and Zoro stopped their fight.

Sanji: Maybe she's taking a shower...

Zoro said nothing as he glanced at the women's quarters he noticed something was wrong with her.

Nami had been in the women's quarters for 3 hours in her bed with tears rolling down on her face..

A knock on the door was heard

Nami perked up as she heard someone knock on the door.

Nami: Who is it? as she wiped her tears

Zoro opened the door and glanced at the navigator

Nami: Zoro? What's up?! trying to hide her previous sadness.

Zoro: Nothing... is there something wrong?

Nami: No! No! am fine really.! in a nervous tone the orange headed woman said

Zoro see that she's lying

Zoro: Oh Really.? why are there tear streams left on your face.?

Nami: ...

Zoro: I see what this about..

Nami flinched

Zoro: Its about luffy and robin is it... ?

Nami sighed in defeat she had to tell the truth

Nami: yes... its about them.. in a sad tone

Zoro just looked at her

Nami: I'm just jealous that luffy picked her and took her on a date.. I just want to know why?

Zoro: I'll tell you that...

Nami stared at the green haired swordsman. she waited for him to speak..

Zoro: When we went to go get supplies for the ship robin had told me her feelings for luffy.

Zoro: So ... she wanted to know was luffy interested in women.. it seems to me you have feelings for him too

Nami looked down on the floor as she remembered luffy saving her and her village from arlong..

Zoro: want me to tell him for you...

Nami: No.. forget.. just face it I can't take him away from her...

Zoro: alright then.. he turned his back and walked away...

Nami just thought about it...

Nami: I will have to talk to robin... she said in thought..

mean while at a amusement park

robin and luffy were walking around eating cotton candy together, riding the tea cups... , took photos , and rode the roller coaster.. the two were having fun..

now luffy and robin were sitting on a bench.., luffy had his arms around robin as she fed him cotton candy...

Robin: Luffy... this was the best date ever.. I enjoyed myself...

Luffy: I know you did robin shishishi! he gave her his childish grin..

Robin returned him a smile ...

Robin: Luffy I love you..

Luffy: I love you too..

the two kissed and got up heading off somewhere else.

they were going to the hotel and go to sleep.

ALRIGHT ROBIN AND LUFFY FANS ILL WRITE UP CHAPTER 3 I PROMISE ILL GIVE YOU GUYS A BONUS CHAPTER FOR ROBIN AND LUFFY OK REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME ENJOY THE STORY...


	3. Chapter 3

Their Love.

**HERE YOU GO ROBIN AND LUFFY FANS CHAPTER 3 JUST AS I PROMISED. ENJOY!**

At the hotel.

Luffy and Robin were on their way to the hotel and spend their night..

they entered the hotel... and asked the clerk for a room.

Clerk: Why hello welcome to my hotel how can I help you.?

Luffy: Oi old man can we spend the night here.

The Clerk glanced at robin and luffy as the two were holding each other's hands and said.

Clerk:Well I see you two must be a couple?

Robin: Indeed we are.. Clerk-san..

Clerk: Well I'll give you guys a room right away!, make yourselves feel right at home. the clerk said in a proud way.

Robin: Thank You.. clerk-san.

Luffy: Yeah Thank You old man!

The Clerk bowed to the two.. and showed them to their room.

The Clerk led them to their room and said..

Clerk: Need any room service you two?

Robin: No Thank you.. clerk-san. the raven haired archaeologist said in a gentle tone.

Luffy: No Thanks old man..

Clerk: Alright call me if you need anything.

The clerk left the two alone.

Luffy for his part changed in his boxer shorts and hanged his suit up on a door hook.

Robin for her part was changing in the bathroom putting on her white gown to sleep in.

Robin walked out the bathroom and sat on the bed while luffy was out on the balcony looking at the stars in the sky.

Robin followed the boy captain and was behind him putting her hands on his shoulders.

Robin: The night sure is young isn't it Luffy...?

Luffy nodded

Robin: you know luffy.. you know you will have to take care of me now that we together.

Luffy: Right robin..

Robin glanced at the stars.

Robin: It's just like yesterday when you saved me from that tomb in alablasta, and forced me to live.

A memory came by robin the memory was when luffy saved her from the tomb in alablasta.

Luffy picked up cobra then walked towards robin and picked her up as well.

Luffy: Okay.. Lets Go!

Robin: HOLD ON! I no longer have a reason to live just leave me here!

Luffy glanced at her for a sec and said..

Luffy: Your coming with me do what you want once we're outta here!

Robin was defeated at this and said nothing the memory ended.

A new memory came at enies lobby the judgment tower.

Luffy: Robin! Say you want to live!

Robin was crying a bit looking at her captain.

she screamed out

Robin: I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME WITH YOU TO THE SEA!

Luffy grinned and said

Luffy: Alright!

the memory ended.

Robin now had tears in her eyes remembering those memories of the time luffy saved her twice. they were tears of happiness.

Luffy: Robin why you crying.?

Robin: I'm crying because I'm happy for all the things you done for me. you saved me from the darkness I had ever since I been alone for 20 years. you given me a place to live.. , given me friends.. something I never had in 20 years.. now you've given me love..i'm happy for all you did.. you saved me from crocodile, the tomb, CP9, and the world government!

Luffy: I did that because your my nakama i'll never let anything happen to you robin.. I will protect you with all my life.

Robin: Oh Luffy.. she smiled at luffy hugging him.

Luffy hugged her back.

Robin: Should we go to bed..

Luffy: Yeah.. we got adventures to do tomorrow

Robin: Right.. and luffy I want you to see me at my cabin on the sunny in the afternoon.

Luffy: Ok...

Robin: lets go to sleep pirate king.. she gave him a seductive smile

Luffy: ShiShiShi! pirate queen..

The two lovers got in bed and sleep.

In the morning the two woke up and got ready to leave the hotel they both said goodbye to the clerk and went on their way to the sunny.

At the thousand sunny.. the crew still waited for luffy and robin to return

Sanji was cooking breakfast for the crew smoking his cigarette while cooking

Zoro was in the crow's nest training lifting weights.

Brook was playing his violin for a morning song.

Franky was sitting back drinking his cola.

Chopper was in his doctor room reading medicine text books.

Usopp was fishing he glanced at the head of the sunny as he wished luffy was back already.

Nami for her part was taking a nice morning shower.

Zoro walked out his training room and took a look out he was leaning on the railing as he saw robin and luffy out in the open he smiled and said

Zoro: Hey Luffy and Robin are Back!

this got the crew's attention as they ran to the entrance of the ship first one who got there before them was sanji.

As robin and luffy got in the sunny sanji was in front of them.

Sanji: ROBIN-CHWAN! he had a heart in his eye before he was going to swoon at robin he glanced at luffy's hand locked to robin's hand, he bursted into flames at luffy

Sanji: LUFFY YOU MORON WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROBIN-CHWAN!. he had fire in his only eye. glaring at luffy

Luffy ignored sanji as he and robin walked pass him.

Chopper and Usopp screamed out : Luffy!

Luffy: Oi! Chopper and Usopp.

Chopper: Luffy we're glad your back!

Usopp: So luffy how was you and robin's date?!

Robin: Our date was fun.. we had such a good time

Zoro: I can see that.

Franky: Luffy-Bro.. did you and robin did some kissing.. he smiled

Luffy blushed a little so did robin..

Luffy: Well guys lets go on a adventure!

Straw Hats yeah!

A little later on the straw hats were at sea going to a new island.

Luffy had came to the women's quarters were robin was.. he knocked the door

Robin: Come in!

Luffy opened the door and came in

Robin: Ah its you Luffy.

Luffy: Ya.. you wanted to see me right..?

Robin: Yeah.. since we are together I thought that we should wear these.

Luffy: What are those?

Robin: they are our waistbands for our love. we will wear these till we get married. My pirate king.

Luffy: ShiShiShiShi! ok pirate queen.. he put his straw hat on robin's head.

OKAY ROBIN AND LUFFY FANS CHAPTER 3 IS DONE CHAPTER 4 IS COMING I WILL ADD NEW THINGS GOING IN THE STORY. I MIGHT MAKE THE STORY HAVE A LITTLE ACTION LIKE FIGHTING MAYBE ILL ADD ADMIRAL AOKIJI IN THE STORY OR LUCCI FROM CP9 VOTE FOR THE VILLIAN FOR THE STORY LUCCI OR AOKIJI. I WANT 7 VOTES FOR THE VILLIAN. AND FANS ILL MAKE THIS STORY LONGER ILL GIVE IT 22 CHAPTERS. I'LL BE WAITING FANS ENJOY!

MESSAGE ME THE VOTES FOR THE VILLAN OKAY


	4. Chapter 4

Coming Close

ALRIGHT FANS THIS IS CHAPTER 4 DO ENJOY AND REVIEW.

3 days later after robin and luffy's date. everything was changing for the straw hats the crew had been watching luffy and robin together, luffy would sit at his favorite spot on the sunny robin would be there joining him holding his hand she brought books over to read him some that she read like rainbow mist etc. those kind of books some were boring and some were fun to luffy. the crew could only look in shock all of them were hiding behind the couple watching the moment.

Usopp:Can you believe this guys... robin is reading luffy a book..

Chopper: Yeah.. its not like luffy at all to see him interested in a book.

Franky: Luffy-Bro.. sure is... different.. now..

Zoro could only stare at the two lovers for a moment and yawned.

Sanji: Rubber moron took my robin-chwan away. he slumped over and cried.

Nami just stared

Brook just laughed and did his signature yohohohoho.

As the couple were getting up the crew hurried up going back to doing whatever they were doing before they got caught.

Luffy: Oi! Usopp wanna play!

Usopp: Why sure luffy...

As luffy and usopp went to do some antics chopper joined them.

Robin for her part excused herself to the women's quarters to read a book as a orange haired navigator was following her

Nami: Robin..

Robin: Yes miss navigator.?

Nami: Can I talk to you in private.?

Robin: Of course miss nami.

The two ladies went in the women's quarters.

Nami: Robin..

Robin: Yes.. miss nami.?

Nami: look... how much do you really love luffy that much?

Robin: Yes I do.? why.?

Nami: It's just... just... a tear fell from nami's eye.

Robin's eyes widened as she realized why Nami was crying.

Robin: I see...

Nami jerked up realizing that robin knows..

Robin: You like Luffy as well do you.. ?

Nami: Yes... I do... but listen... robin..

Robin just stared at the orange haired navigator.

Nami: I know you love him and I know he really loves you, but... I am happy that you two are together.. I'm not jealous or anything.. besides I love luffy like a sister he's a little brother to me that's all..

Robin: Miss Nami... I am sorry..

Nami: You Don't have to be sorry...

Robin: ...

Robin: You sure about this Nami-san..?

Nami: Yes.

Robin: Ok then we are cool about this.?

Nami: Yes we are.

Both ladies went on bout their business.

Dinner was 5 minutes later as the crew were eating at the table.

Luffy was eating like usually, robin was next to him feeding him some of her scraps she had left.

Midnight everyone was asleep.. except luffy he was on night watch. sitting on the head of the sunny looking in the starry night.

Robin woke up a little moment ago and walked out the women's cabin. to go use the bathroom as she got done with the bathroom she was going back to the women's cabin. before she did that she glanced at luffy sitting on the sunny staring at him she wondered if she could go over there and see him, she went to go towards luffy.

Luffy was still staring at the starry sky as he had his straw hat covering his eyes.

Robin: Luffy.

Luffy turned his head and glanced at robin

Luffy:Ah Robin it's you he smiled

Robin giggled

Robin: Yes it's me..

Luffy: What brings you out here this late?

Robin: Not much.. was going back to sleep but wanted to see you.

Luffy gave her his childish grin.

Robin came close to luffy and sat next to him.

Robin locked her hand on luffy's hand.

Robin: Luffy I love you.

Luffy: I love you too.

Robin kissed the rubber captain as he returned it to her.

The two hugged each other and kissed each other.

they both kissed and kept holding each other close. as both the rubber captain and raven haired archaeologist stayed in that position. while that was going on a green haired half awaken swordsman was going in the kitchen to get some booze until his eyes caught his captain and nico robin he stood behind the mast and watched the scene he smirked seeing this going on.. he walked away.

OK ROBIN LUFFY FANS ILL DO CHAPTER 5 PRETTY SOON ILL BE WAITING FOR THE 7 VOTES FOR THE VILLAN OF THE STORY I GOT 1 VOTE FOR LUCCI NO VOTE FOR KUZAN YET ILL WAIT FOR THE VOTES. I WANTED TO ADD CROCODILE AS THE VILLAN BUT HE'S IN IMPEL DOWN CHAPTER 5 IS DONE IM WAITING ON THE VOTES. IF I GET 7 VOTES I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY. MESSAGE ME .


	5. Chapter 5

Separation

**OK REMEMBER WHAT I SAID IN CHAPTER 4. THIS CHAPTER 5 AFTER THIS I'M WAITING ON THEM 7 VOTES FOR THE VILLIAN. IF I GET 7 VOTES I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY.. AS PROMISED. WHILE I WAIT FOR THE VOTES, I'LL DO MY 3RD STORY SNAKE AND MONKEY FOR NOW OK. **

In the morning was a beautiful day, nothing but seagull's flying and chirping.

Sanji was cooking breakfast for the crew as he called everyone names..

Sanji: Oi! breakfast is ready!

The 1st ones that made it to their table and breakfast was Usopp, Chopper, and Nami.

Normally the 1st one would be at breakfast was luffy but he wasn't there.

3 minutes ago Franky, Brook, and Zoro came in for breakfast.

Only two people who were missing.. was Robin and Luffy.

Usopp was the 1st to speak.

Usopp: It's strange not seeing luffy here for breakfast wonder where is he.?

Chopper: Yeah.. it is..

Brook: It's not like Luffy-san to miss out on breakfast..

Usopp: Your right brook..

Zoro kept a smile on his face as he glanced at the ceiling he knew where luffy was...

Sanji: What you smiling at moss head. ?

Zoro: Oh nothing... well i'll tell the truth anyhow..

Everyone stared at the green headed swordsman in wonder.

Zoro: You know I woke up in the middle of the night and saw robin with luffy last night she stayed with him all night I think.

Everyone jaws dropped.

As everyone glanced at one another.

20 minutes later Robin and Luffy had got up from their sleep and went to breakfast. the crew glanced at the door and saw both robin and luffy coming in.. for breakfast the two lovers sat next to each other and ate breakfast like nothing happened. the crew had sweat drops formed on their foreheads looking at the two

Robin: Is there something wrong everyone...?

Straw Hats: No Not at all!

Luffy: What's up guys?

Usopp: ...

Nami: Excuse me for a moment.. i'll go check to see if we near a island yet.

Nami excused herself going to the deck of the ship looking at her logpose

For Luffy and Robin's part they got done with breakfast.

Luffy: Well I'm going to my favorite seat of the ship.

Robin: I'm reading a book. the older woman said in a gentle tone.

Both the lovers left.

the crew had sweat drops formed on their foreheads.

About 3 hours later the crew were still doing whatever they normally would be doing as usual. A island was ahead of them with a village etc.

Nami: Island Ahead!

Luffy: Awesome! Lets get going! with a huge grin on the rubber captain's face.

Sanji: Who will stay on the sunny.?

Zoro: I will.

Sanji: Course you would moss head you would be sleep by the time we get back.

Zoro: You say something swirly brows?

Sanji: Shut up! moss head! the cook yelled at the green headed swordsman with shark like teeth.

Nami: Sanji-Kun! Zoro! enough!

Sanji: As you wish Nami-swan! he swooned over name with hearts in his eyes, doing a noodle like dance.

Nami: Everyone pick a partner get enough supplies for the ship okay.

Luffy: Robin and I are going

Robin: I'll company luffy miss nami...

Nami: Alright... who else...

Franky: I pick Brook...

Usopp: I pick Chopper.

Sanji: I stay with miss Nami-San!

Nami: Everyone picked their partners so lets get going.. we return by sundown.

The crew docked their ship and got on the island going to the village.

Nami and Sanji went to the a paper shop so Nami can get giant pages of paper to make more maps and buy more ink. Sanji for his part brought seasonings and spices plus ingredients for cooking food he also brought food.

Franky and Brook went to the cola shop so franky can buy tons of cola and parts for the sunny. Brook brought music sheets and a new violin.

Usopp And Chopper went to a tool shop so Usopp could buy more tools and dials, Chopper brought medicines antidotes and band aids for his doctor's quarters.

Now.. for Robin and Luffy..

Robin and Luffy was going to a clothing shop.

Luffy: Aww.. why do I got to go in the clothing store with you.. its boring..

Robin giggled

Robin: Maybe after I'm done i'll treat you.

This got Luffy Happy

Luffy: Really! in a happy tone.

Robin smiled and nodded.

the lovers went in.

Luffy sat on a chair waiting for the raven haired archaeologist to get done with the fitting room.

Robin was in the fitting room trying on this new blouse it was a purple one.. knowing purple her favorite color. the next thing she tried on was blue jeans with a summer short sleeved shirt plus sandals with flowers attached to the sandals the color of them were violet. the last this she tried on was a Capri jean shorts similar to Luffy's jean shorts, and a purple vest with buttons on it and a pink flower on the left side of the vest's chest , the flower was a attachment. she looked exactly like luffy wearing what he wearing but the outfit she was wearing had a different color.

Not too long ago Robin walked out the fitting room to show off her new outfit to luffy.

Luffy glanced at robin and saw how nice she looked in that outfit she was trying to match him.

Luffy: Wow.. you look amazing..

Robin: Thank you Luffy. she smiled.

Robin had paid for all the outfits she brought and left the store to treat luffy.

Luffy and Robin were in a restaurant.

Luffy was eating and thanked robin for treating him..

She just stood there smiling drinking her tea.

The cook of the restaurant glanced at the two lovers and said

Cook: Are you guys pirates?

Luffy: Yes we are.

The cook picked up a wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy and Nico Robin.

Cook: Are you... Monkey D. Luffy?

Luffy: Yes.

Cook: ...

Cook: You guys there's going to be a storm here..

Waiter: Really..

Cook: Yes..

Robin:Guess we should tell the others luffy..

Luffy: Yosh your right.

It was almost sundown the crew made it back to the sunny and is getting ready to sail.

As the cook said there was a storm coming up robin had warned the crew.

Nami: Everyone tighten the ropes to the sails. we are taking off.

Straw Hats: Yosh!. they did everything to keep themselves safe from the storm and the wild waves of the sea.

About 2 hours later the crew left sailed in the storm.

as the crew tried getting things set, a wild wave hit the sunny rocking the boat. Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami were on the deck of the ship checking and fixing the sails and tightens the ropes to the sails. Franky and Usopp were preparing the Coupe De Burst, Chopper and Brook were inside. the sunny

Nami: Franky! how's the coupe de burst going!

Franky: Almost Done Sister Nami.

Nami: Ok Sanji turn the ship around!

Sanji: On it Nami-Swan!

Sanji turned the ship around. a hurricane was coming at the crew.

Zoro: Hurricane at 2 o clock!

Nami: Crap!

Franky: The Coupe De Burst Is ready! everyone! Hang On!

Nami: Hang on everyone!

Everyone Hanged on to something so they won't get blown away,in the hurricane.

The sunny blasted off but the hurricane rushed at them as everyone screamed when the wind from the hurricane was really high.

Robin got blown off the ship Till Luffy stretched his hand out reach her but he got blown off the ship too.

The sunny got out the storm and hurricane the straw hats were dancing around happily as they were safe and alive but something was missing.

Zoro sensed this.

Zoro: Hey! Where's Luffy and Robin?!

everyone stopped doing what they were doing and screamed knowing that Luffy and Robin was not on the ship.

Before everyone realized what happened to the two.

Nami: Oh my god! Luffy and Robin got blown off the ship!

Sanji: NOO NOT MY ROBIN-CHAN!

Usopp:Luffy and Robin gone!

Zoro: Don't be absurd they can't be gone!

the crew screamed louder as they screamed

Straw Hats: ROBIN! LUFFY!

A day later after their separation Robin and Luffy were washed up on a unknown island.

Robin was the 1st to wake up.

Robin: We've been blown off the ship..

Robin glanced at luffy

Robin: Luffy..

She walked over to the rubber captain and tried waking him up.

Robin: Luffy..

Robin: Luffy!

Luffy didn't say nothing he was knocked out.

Robin knew what to do that would wake him up.

Robin: Luffy Cook-San cooked a meal for you.

This woke luffy up.

Luffy: FOOD WHERE!

Robin just giggled.

Robin: There's no food Luffy.

Luffy sighed and said

Luffy: Where are we?

Robin: I don't know maybe a island..

Luffy: So we are lost then..

Robin: Looks like it.

Luffy; Lets get moving and see if there's a village on this island.

Robin: Right lets go.

MEAN WHILE IN MARINEFORD .

Sengoku: Garp!

Garp: What Sengoku..?

Sengoku: That grandson of yours.. has really gone too far..

Garp: Ok and... in a dumb tone.

Sengoku glared angrily at the old vice admiral and said

Sengoku: Your grandson has caused the government. a headache...

Garp stared at Sengoku.

Sengoku: On top of everything that kid has done he defeated crocodile..

A memory flashed where Luffy Defeated Crocodile.

Sengoku: He declared war on the world government and defeated Cipher-pol 9 (CP9), plus invaded Enies Lobby.

A memory flashed where Luffy invaded Enies Lobby and Defeated the leader of CP9 Rob Lucci.

Sengoku:He even defeated another warlord... gecko moria...

A memory flashed where Luffy Defeated Moria.

Sengoku: Your grandson has caused enough trouble!

Garp just bellowed a laugh.

Sengoku just stared at the vice admiral in a annoying way.

The Fleet Admiral slammed his hands on his desk.

Garp looked up.

Sengoku: GARP! THIS IS SERIOUS!

Garp: Ah Ha! Ha! Ha! Sengoku.. relax.. I know my grandson is troublesome.

Sengoku: ...

Sengoku: I wish to know why you didn't capture him or kill him at water 7..?

Garp: Uh.. I let him get away... in a dumb way he said..

Sengoku: I knew it... he face palmed. can't depend on you to do something..

Garp: Sengoku remember.. Luffy is my grandson.. I don't want to kill him..

Sengoku: Of course you would say that. in a deadpanned voice

Sengoku: That's why your son already the world's most dangerous man.

Garp said nothing as he was reminded about his son. Monkey D. Dragon.

Sengoku: This conversation is over... I am he was cut off by a marine officer.

Marine Officer: Fleet Admiral Sengoku-san!

Sengoku: What?

Marine Officer: I have a urgent report for you sir!

Sengoku: Let me hear it.

Marine Officer: Sir! as he saluted to his commanding officer, CP9 leader Rob Lucci is out the infirmary sir he's on his way to marineford as we speak to see you sir!

Sengoku: Is that so...

Marine Officer Nodded.

Sengoku: Well Now.. then we'll be expecting to see him.

Marine Officer: He'll be here in another hour.

Sengoku: Thank you for the report soldier.

The Marine Officer saluted and walked off.

Sengoku: So.. Rob Lucci is back on his feet..

Garp: That can't be.. shouldn't he be down after all that beating Luffy did to him?. the old vice admiral said in thought.

Garp: from what I heard Luffy broke every bone in Lucci's body...

Sengoku: Correct but I heard his comrades went to gain money to pay for Lucci's injuries and bill.

Garp gave out a low growl.. he hated cipher pol..

Mean While on the island with Robin and Luffy.

It was getting dark as the sun was setting luffy and robin had to find a place to sleep at for the night until morning the two will find a village somewhere on this island.

Robin: We will have to find somewhere to sleep luffy.

Luffy: Yeah guess your right... and find some food.

Robin looked round to see where could they camp at..

Luffy looked around to... his eyes caught a nearby cave.

Luffy: Oi robin look a cave!

Robin: Ah perhaps we should camp their for the night.

Luffy: Yahoo! lets make a fire 1st!

The two walked in the cave as they looked how big the cave was. it was all dark and damp.. but it was better than nothing.

luffy went to the jungle to break down a few trees for fire wood

Luffy: Gum Gum Pistol! he one shotted the tree in front of him the tree was big enough to make fire wood.

While Luffy was getting the fire wood Robin for her part was outside the cave waiting for luffy to come back.

Luffy came back carrying the large tree.

Robin: Welcome back Luffy.. she said in a gentle voice.

Luffy: Thanks Robin...

Luffy had broken the tree in half to place it on the ground.. as robin helped him make a fire..

The fire was lit as the cave they had now had light. they had to use the rocks as pillows and bed rocks as bed, robin sat in front of the fire feeling the warmth luffy got up and was walking out the cave.

Robin: Luffy where are you going?

Luffy: To get some food so we'll cook it..

Robin: Cook it.. ?

Luffy: Yeah I won't take long.

Luffy walked out the cave going to the jungle.

Robin smiled as she saw her captain going out to hunt.

bout 6 minutes later luffy came back with a boar and a bird as dinner he also brought fruit.

Robin: Good hunting Luffy.. I see you've been hunting pretty good. she smiled

Luffy: ShiShiShi! thank you!

50 minutes later the two were eating... Luffy was eating like he always do. while the normally calm Robin was eating like a lady.

Luffy was done eating as he laid back on the ground. robin was sitting up eating some fruit, she glanced at luffy and said.

Robin: Luffy..

Luffy: Na.. robin..?

Robin: What really made you like a pirate.?

Luffy sat up with his arms crossed.

Luffy: Well it all began when I was little.. I met this legendary pirate.. his name was shanks

Robin's eyes widened.

Robin: Red Haired Shanks.. captain of the red hair pirates..? she said in disbelief.

Luffy: Yes that's him..

Luffy glanced at his straw hat remembering the time shanks gave him this hat.

Shanks: remember our promise luffy return that hat to me when you become a great pirate.

Luffy was crying when his hero said that the memory ended.

Robin: I see...

Luffy: Yeah.. i'll never forget that day..

Robin: You do know shanks is a Yonko like Whitebeard..

Luffy: Yeah.. Grandpa told me at water 7..

Robin: Luffy.. I'm happy to be with you.. I will follow you to the very end my pirate king.

Luffy: So am I my pirate queen.

the two began kissing each other they had been holding on to each other... still kissing... luffy laid on his bedrock as robin kept kissing him.. luffy returned a kiss to her.

moans were heard the lovers climaxed robin laid next to luffy holding him

**ALL RIGHT ROBIN AND LUFFY FANS CHAPTER 5 IS DONE CHAPTER 6 IS COMING PRETTY SOON AND ROB LUCCI WILL APPEAR IN CHAPTER 6 MAYBE. AND SINCE ROBIN AND LUFFY ARE SEPARATED FROM THEIR CREW . DO YOU THINK THE REST OF THE STRAW HATS FIND THEIR ROBIN AND LUFFY? LETS FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6 AND 7. ENJOY THE STORY FANS **


	6. Chapter 6

Lost.

**HELLO FANS THIS IS CHAPTER 6 DO ENJOY IT LUCCI WILL APPEAR MAYBE..**

As Robin and Luffy were still on the island they camped in a cave as the two made love and went to sleep now it is in the morning.

Morning.

Luffy was the 1st to wake up he glanced at robin and said.

Luffy: Oi! Robin wake up! wake up!

The Raven Haired beauty woke up looking at luffy.

Robin: I'm awake luffy.. shall we go

Luffy: Yosh! lets move.

The two lovers went on to go look for a village..

In MarineFord.

Rob Lucci makes his arrival in MarineFord the rest of CP9 follow him.

CP9 still had some injuries from their fight with the straw hats.

The Marines saluted as CP9 walked pass them..

Sengoku, Garp, Aokiji, and the 5 Vice Admirals from the buster call attack on enies lobby were in a meeting room the 5 vice admirals were Strawberry, Yamakaji, Doberman, Onigumo, and Momonga.

As the Marine Officers were talking CP9 came in surprising all of them.

Sengoku stared at Rob Lucci.

Garp gave the leopard zoan user a smug look.

Rob Lucci bowed to Sengoku. and said

Lucci: I have returned Fleet Admiral Sengoku..

Sengoku: Welcome back Lucci...its great seeing you back on your feet.

Lucci: Sengoku.. forgive me for not killing the Straw Hat pirates.. and letting enies lobby get destroyed.

Sengoku: Its ok Lucci.. I understand I saw the report about enies lobby and your defeat.

Lucci said nothing.

Lucci: So What are you up too now...?

Sengoku: well...

Aokiji: Well we've been tracking down Monkey D. Luffy still.

Lucci's widened when Luffy's name was mentioned his eyes were filled with anger of his defeat by Luffy.

Garp glanced at Lucci's cold look.

Lucci: Your looking for Straw Hat... in a cold voice the agent said.

Sengoku: Of course. he must be put down for all the crimes that kid caused.

Lucci: Is that so?. in a cold voice.

Aokiji was looking through all of the Straw Hats wanted posters ..

Lucci glanced at the poster's

Lucci: Mind if I see those... ?

Aokiji: Huh... ? oh these.. sure... in a lazy tone.

Lucci took hold of the wanted poster's and saw the whole crew and there bounties.

He glanced at Luffy Zoro and Robin's bounties...

Lucci had interest in their new bounties.

Sengoku noticed the look so did garp.

Lucci: Sengoku...

Sengoku: Yes.?

Lucci: Let me and my colleague's deal with.. the straw hats..

Sengoku: You want revenge..?

Lucci: Yes... I will chase Nico Robin.. she's the main problem I will also kill Straw Hat.

Sengoku grinned at this.

Lucci: May I go after them.. Sengoku..

Sengoku: Go ahead.. do whatever you want with them. with a smile he had on his face

Garp looked displeased with this.

Garp: Sengoku why not send our marines..

Sengoku: No Garp.. let CP9 deal with this...

Sengoku: Lucci you and CP9 can go after the Straw Hats..

Lucci however grinned at this.

Garp looked somewhat angry.

Lucci: Can you give us a ship?.

Sengoku: Sure.

CP9 had left the meeting room and went to get a navy warship to go hunt the straw hats.

When the agents took their leave.. Sengoku looked pleased.

Garp: I'm not liking this.. he said in a dry tone.

Back to the Straw Hats..

There was screaming going on and crying on the thousand sunny.

Chopper: We miss Robin and Luffy! the young reindeer screamed with tears in his eyes.

Usopp: We miss Luffy!

Sanji: MY POOR ROBIN-CHAN IS GONE! the cook cried

Franky: ITS NOT SUPER WITHOUT LUFFY AND ROBIN AROUND! THE CYBORG CRIED.

Brook: I miss Luffy-san! and Robin-san! wish my eyeballs could cry if I had any Yohohohoho!

Nami was in tears as well on her knees

Zoro was the only 1 who wasn't crying or screaming he had a agitated look on his face.

Zoro: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! the swordsman yelled at the crew.

The Crew stopped and stared at the green haired swordsman

Zoro: Don't lose faith in our captain! who knows if him or robin died! they are probably stranded on some sort of island! Nami your our navigator right?

Nami: Y-yes...

Zoro: Since I'm Vice Captain! we are going to look for Luffy and Robin! even if it takes days months or even years! to find them! No more crying and screaming we looking for Luffy and Robin now!

The Crew just stared at Zoro with disbelief looks..

Zoro: Well? Don't just stand there lets get the ship moving! Franky ready the Coupe De Burst!, Nami Start navigating! DartBrows start cooking meals! Usopp! Help Franky! everybody get moving!

Straw Hats: Right!

The crew went on to look for their Luffy and Robin.

Mean While on the island with robin and luffy.

Luffy and robin still looking for a village they walked at least for at least 12 miles around the island.

Luffy groaned

Luffy: AHH! when will we find this village.. we've been walking for hours!

Robin giggled.

Robin: Luffy we've been walking for only 12 miles...

Luffy: I know.. but it's boring! the rubber boy fell on his knees on the sand..

Robin stood next to her captain.

Robin: I'll see if we can see anything.. with my Hana Hana ability...

Robin used her Hana Hana ability to see can she find a village with her powers.

Robin scoped in as she saw something with her ability..

It looked like a small town it was at least 8 miles from the two lovers..

Robin: Luffy I think we found a village..

Luffy got up and said

Luffy: PERFECT! lets get going! Robin hang on to me!

Robin: What for Luffy?

Luffy stretched his arms out gripping his hands on a tree..

Robin had a idea what luffy was going to do.

Robin was holding on to Luffy's torso.

Luffy: Gum Gum Rocket!

Him and Robin launched out in the air going straight to the village entrance..

The two landed in front of the gate.

Robin: Good thinking Luffy. she smiled

Luffy: ShiShiShi! thanks robin.

Robin: Your Welcome Luffy.

Luffy: We made it to a village at last.

Robin glanced over as she looked around the small town.

Villager's were around the small town there were 2 restaurants, 3 clothing stores, 1 hotel,1 bank, 1 school, 1 library, and last was town hall , plus there were docks for fishing boats and small boats.

Robin glanced at the clothing store and library.

Luffy glanced at the restaurant.

The two went to the restaurant to eat.

As the two were inside the restaurant they walked up the bar.

The Cook of the restaurant saw the two lovers near the bar.

Cook: Ah welcome to my restaurant How can I help you two? are you new here?

Robin: Indeed we are new we were washed up...

Cook: I see.. well what can I get for you two.?

Robin: Catfish please with green tea as a drink.

Cook: Ok. he was writing her order with a pen and handbook.

The cook glanced at Luffy and said.

Cook: Ok boy what can I get you?

Luffy: Steak please sided with ribs... and I want some booze sir.

Cook: Alright he was writing on his handbook for luffy's order.

Cook: Ok your food and drinks will be out in a few minutes.

Robin: Ok..

Robin and Luffy sat next to each other looking at each other.

Robin: You think the crew will find us.?

Luffy: Na... maybe..

Luffy: I'm sure they'll find us. with a grin he said.

Robin smiled.

Robin: You know luffy we could borrow a boat and try going off ourselves..

Luffy: Well I don't know how to navigate like nami.. so... its going to be a pain to navigate.

Robin smiled as she laughed at how... luffy was not knowing how to navigate.

Luffy: Well we could borrow a boat still.. and try leaving this island.

Robin: Hmm..

8 minutes later their food was ready and began eating it. the two lovers paid for their food and left.

Robin had went to the clothing store to buy her a new outfit.. she brought a light blue skirt and a blue sleeveless vest with 6 buttons and a bow tie on the upper part of the vest. also brought sandals there were a little blue. she paid for her clothes and put them on.

She went with luffy to borrow a boat..

They asked the man who owned the boats could they borrow 1 to go out in the sea the man offered them a boat as the two lovers got on the boat they sailed off the island they were on and went to the sea..

A week later on the sea.

Robin had been reading a novel as luffy was rowing the boat, they had been out in the sea for a week.

It wasn't too long till the two lovers found land.

Luffy: Ah we found land again.

Robin: Yes true..

Luffy: Let's check it out.

Robin nodded.

Back with the straw hats.

The crew docked at a island as they were looking for robin and luffy.

they entered the village robin and luffy were at a week ago. the crew had to ask any of the villager's have they seen their captain with a straw hat and a older woman with long raven hair and blue eyes. the villager's haven't seen their captain and robin.

They asked the boat clerk about their captain and robin.

Zoro: Oi have you seen a rubber boy with a straw hat and a older woman with blue eyes and with long raven hair?.

Boat Clerk: I think I have seen them..

Nami: Really!?

Sanji: When!?

Usopp: When you last seen them?

Boat Clerk: A week ago.. they took one of my boats and left the island that was the last time I saw them...

Zoro: Do you know which way they went?

The clerk pointed that away forward at the sea.

Zoro: Thank You! lets get back to the sunny and go.

Straw Hats: Ok!

the crew took their leave and went out to keep looking for luffy and robin

Robin and Luffy were on a different island as they gathered some fruit on their little boat, for going out in the sea they sailed off into the sea's..

**WELL LUFFY AND ROBIN FANS THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 6 NOW 7 IS ON ITS WAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. YOU THINK THE STRAW HATS WILL CATCH UP TO LUFFY AND ROBIN YES? NO? YOU KNOW FANS SINCE I MADE THIS STORY IT GETS INTERESTING DOES IT? I'LL MAKE IT EVEN MORE INTERESTING FOR YA. **


	7. Chapter 7

CP9 LOOK OUT.

As Cipher-Pol 9 begin their mission to look for luffy and the straw hat pirates.. they are on a marine warship traveling to go kill their target's.

Rob Lucci the leader of CP9 the strongest of them all.

Kaku

Jabra

Blueno

Kumadori

Fukuro

Kalifa

those 6 his loyal assassins and comrades.

there were all defeated by the straw hat pirates each and every last one of them.

Kaku was defeated by Zoro the swordsman and vice captain of the straw hat pirates.

Jabra was defeated by Sanji the Cook of the Straw Hat pirates.

Kumadori was defeated by Chopper the doctor of the straw hat pirates.

Fukuro was defeated by Franky the shipwright of the straw hat pirates.

Kalifa was defeated by Nami the navigator of the straw hat pirates.

Blueno was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy the captain of the straw hat pirates.

Rob Lucci the strongest of the deadly cold assassins defeated by Monkey D. Luffy.

These assassins were all defeated by the straw hats... now they've been giving the chance to take their revenge on the straw hats for defeating them.

On a navy warship.

Lucci was standing on the deck of the warship remembering how luffy damaged his body.

A memory flashed of Lucci's defeat.

Lucci stood there with his eyes widened when he heard Luffy got back up.

Luffy went in to his Gear 2nd and screamed out a roar as he did a jet Gatling attack on Lucci's body breaking the zoan leopard's bone in every part of his body bone cracks were heard throughout his body Luffy kept Gatling the cold blooded man still pinning him to the wall breaking his bones still, the leopard man collapsed on the ground as he lost consciousness the memory ended.

Lucci growled as he remembered his defeat.

Lucci: I will kill you Straw Hat... he said in thought.

Lucci: I will kill you and your crew.!

Lucci: In the name of Dark Justice the straw hats will die.! the man yelled waiting for his revenge. his eyes were cold as ice.

**CHAPTER 8 COMING FANS JUST DID CHAPTER 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

STRAW HATS LOOKING FOR ROBIN AND LUFFY.

It's been 2 weeks since the straw hats been looking for Robin and Luffy.. they looked everywhere to find them...

On the blue sea the thousand sunny was sailing through the sea and small waves..

Zoro was lying against the mast of the ship. watching the crew it was really different without there captain and robin they moaned and whined missing there captain and robin it was tough but they been looking almost everywhere tacking them down. will the Straw Hats look for their lost friends?

Zoro: How much longer nami?

Nami: Umm.. we should be reaching another island in 2 hours..

Zoro sighed

Sanji was smoking his cigarette taking a drag from it.

Chopper had tears in his eyes he missed luffy.. and robin and wished they found them.

Usopp patted chopper's hat.

Usopp: Don't worry chopper I'm sure we'll find luffy and robin and bring them back on the sunny...

Zoro looked out in the sea as he glanced at the open water.

Zoro: Luffy.. Robin.. where are you...? he said in thought. as he closed his eyes.

Brook came next to Zoro

Brook: You think we will find Luffy-san and Robin-san...

Zoro: I believe so brook... we will find them I just know we will. we will not give up until we find them! he said in conviction the green haired swordsman said.

Brook: You are honorable Zoro-san Yohohoho!

Zoro smiled as he looked back in the sea's.

In two hours later the crew found a island and docked at it...they went out to a village to look around and ask the villagers have they seen their captain and robin around this island or village.

Still no hope looking for them but there was 1 small hope they did find that they will find their captain and robin, luffy and robin left the island 2 days ago.. and headed out to the east the straw hats got back on the sunny and did a coupe de burst to fly out in the east looking for their friends..

OKAY FANS CHAPTER 8 IS DONE CHAPTER 9 AND 10 IS GOING UP SOON ENJOY IT. DO REVIEW THIS STORY


	9. Chapter 9

Almost there reaching…

**HEY FANS HERE'S CHAPTER 9 ILL GET TO WORK ON IT.. REVIEW PLEASE AFTHER THIS CHAPTER 10 COMING..**

3 Weeks later after the straw hats been looking for their captain and archaeologist they are still in pursuit of them as well for CP9 the cold blooded spies are also looking for luffy and his crew. Luffy and Robin are still on their little boat sailing out in the blue sea's docking at another near by island well lets see will our captain and archaeologist get back to their crew.

At another island.

Luffy and Robin Docked at another island as the two were off going to a village.

Luffy and Robin are walking down the wooden bridge carrying supplies they used the last of their money for everything they need to survive for their separation.

Robin: Well luffy we are out of money what do you think we should do?

Luffy: Hmm... well we are out of money... so...

Robin just looked at the boy captain.

Luffy: Well we just need to stay on this island until our crew finds us..

Robin: Ok... seems like a plan.. but where should we stay... we need to sleep some where. we have no more money to spend a night at a hotel...

Luffy: Na...

Robin: We could live in a abandoned house or somewhere.. luffy...

Luffy: Yeah! we could do that!

Luffy: Well lets go and find somewhere to sleep..

Robin: Right... she smiled.

The two went off in the village to find somewhere to live until the straw hats find them..

Robin glanced at a marine ship docking..

Robin: Luffy.

Luffy: Na... Robin..?

Robin pointed at the navy ship that was docking at the docks.

Luffy: Crap the marines..

Robin: Lets move now.

The two hurried to hide somewhere so the marines wouldn't see them..

The marines put wanted poster's of the straw hat pirates on the walls of the buildings of the village.

Marine soldier's were walking around the village holding their guns.

Robin and Luffy kept hiding as they sneaked pass a group of marine soldiers.

As the two sneaked pass they walked quietly towards a old house near the library.

Robin opened the door to the old house as they looked inside the house to see if anyone was in it.

Hardly no one was in the house it looked old and abandoned no cracks in the walls or floors.. just spider webs and dust.. everywhere.. the place needed to be cleaned..

Robin: This place seems perfect to stay in luffy..

Luffy nodded.

Robin: Lets go in.

The two went in the old house and looked around the house.

There was a fire place, a old rug on the floor, a couch that looked a little dirty, a bathroom that's dusty and stuff , a kitchen with a dirty stove and oven the dishes was in the sink also dirty.

Robin: This place needs some cleaning..

Luffy just looked around

The two walked up the stairs to check upstairs.

Upstairs was dirty but there was 3 bedrooms 1 attic and 1 bathroom..

The two walked in the 1st bedroom to check it out.

The bedroom was big, big enough for a couple to sleep in.

It was just a king sized bed with a king blanket on top of it also a rug on the floor and a bookshelf with 39 books in it, also a closet with plastic covered clothes in it.

Robin walked over where the bookshelf was and picked a book but blew the dust off it.

Robin: Well Luffy?

Luffy: Hmm guess we could live here for awhile..

Robin: Well put then... lets clean up 1st..

Luffy: Kay..

The two started cleaning the 1st bedroom up so they'll sleep tonight.. they'll clean the rest of the house in the morning.

As the two got done cleaning up they laid on the bed and drifted to sleep.

It was now morning as the two woke up putting on their clothes and stuff now they had to clean up their new place to stay in They cleaned up their bedroom 1st they sweeped the floors and mopped it plus cleaned out the bathroom upstairs Luffy was cleaning the kitchen downstairs while robin was dusting the couch off with a brush it took them at least 6 hours to clean the whole house.

Later in the evening the two was sitting down on their new clean couch.

Robin was reading a book as usual Luffy was eating fruit out of a bowl.

With the two doing what they doing there seem to be happy in their new home..

With the Straw Hats.

The crew are still looking for their captain and archaeologist. there were sailing to every island to find them but still no sign of them.

Zoro looked out in the open blue water.

while he was on the railing of the crow's nest

Zoro: Nami! how much longer till we get to the next island?.

Nami was looking at her log pose and said.

Nami: We should be there at the next island in 4 days..

Zoro: alright...Zoro glanced at the sea.

Zoro: Hang in there Luffy and Robin... we're coming he said in thought.

Back at the island with Robin and Luffy.

Robin and Luffy still was at there new house having fun with it Robin was reading while Luffy was playing with a toy spinning top.

Robin glanced at Luffy playing with his toy top and smiled.

Luffy: Oi Robin want to play tag.

Robin: No thank you luffy. she said kindly.

Robin got up as she put her book down she walked over the closet.

Luffy: What you up to Robin?.

Robin: Well going out for a walk...

Luffy: Really you coming back..

Robin: Yes I am i'll bring you a treat back. she said as she put on a hood so no one could see her face.

Robin: Be back in a few.

She left out the door and walked away.

Robin was in a cloak hiding her face.

She was walking down the town square as she went into a book store.

She took at least 4 books as she went somewhere else.

She pickpocketed a navy soldier as she kept walking.

10 minutes she went to a bar.

The Bartender greeted her and asked her what would she like.

Bartender: What would you like miss?.

Robin: I would like a cup of green tea.. and I would like 4 porkchops please.

Bartender: Ok miss.

As the Bartender went cooking Robin sat down on a chair as 2 navy soldiers came in the bar.

Robin pulled her hood down so they wouldn't see her.

Navy Soldier: Hey have you heard that CP9 is back on their feet.

Robin's eyes widened as she heard that name she gasped.

Navy Soldier 2: Yeah I heard CP9 going to kill the Straw Hat pirates.

Robin's eyes widened in horror..

Flashes of Rob Lucci was seen in her memory.

Navy Soldier: CP9 are on there way here in 4 days...

Robin quickly left the bar as she left her tea and luffy's treat and ran straight back to the house where luffy was.

Robin: No Way! she said in thought as she kept running.

Robin barged in the door and said

Robin:LUFFY!

Luffy: Ah welcome back robin did you bring my treat..?

Robin: Luffy now's not the time for that we got to get out of here! she screamed.

Luffy: Why..?

Robin: CP9 is back! we must leave before they get here!

Luffy: CP what again..? in a dumb tone.

Robin: CP9! there are looking for us and the others! remember your fight with Rob Lucci!

Luffy stood there for a moment and remembered his fight with Lucci.

Luffy: Pigeon Man!? he yelled in disbelief.

Robin: We must leave now! lets get our things and leave!

Luffy and Robin wasted no time bagging and packing all their things and made a run for it out there house.

The two left the village and ran out on the beach heading to a forest.

4 days later the thousand sunny got the island and went on a search to find their Luffy and Robin.

Zoro Nami and Franky went to find them.

Zoro: Lets try looking for Them here and this village.

Nami: There are marines in that village.. with a sigh she did.

Franky: Luffy and Robin got to be here...

right when the 3 heard a sound from the forest.

Zoro had 1 sword out

Franky had his weapon's left ready.

Nami had her clima-tact staff.

When someone walked out the brushes it was Luffy.

The 3 yelled out Luffy!

Luffy: Zoro! Nami! Franky! Its You!

Zoro: Glad your safe captain. with a small smile.

Franky was crying and said.

Franky: Its so good to see you Luffy-Bro!

Nami: Wait where's Robin?.

Robin: Right here Nami-san..

Nami: Oh my god Robin!

Zoro: you two ok.?

Luffy: yeah! lets leave here now!

Robin: Yes lets go now!

Zoro: Right Lets go!

The gang made to the sunny and took off before the marines saw them.

**OK FANS THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 9 CHAPTER 10 IS LATER OK FANS PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Reunion.

**OI FANS HERE'S CHAPTER 10 LUFFY AND ROBIN ARE FINALLY BACK WITH THEIR CREW! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FANS.**

As the straw hats leave the island they are happy they found luffy and robin.

Luffy: So good to be back on the sunny!

Usopp: Yes it's good to have you back Luffy! he patted his best pal's back.

The Straw Hats did a party for Luffy and Robin's return.

Sanji cooked a big meal and cake for the party.

Franky served cola for everyone.

Nami was looking at all the things Luffy and Robin had brought she was a little angry towards the two for spending up all the money. but didn't care no more.

Luffy was eating like he always does while the calm robin was eating with him

the party lasted at least for 5 hours.

Chopper: Hey Luffy and Robin remind me to do a check up on you two.

Luffy: Okay Chopper!

Robin: alright Chopper..

They partied all night and went to sleep.

With CP9

Their Navy ship docked at the island as the deadly spies got off their ship.

Lucci and his group had went into the village and asked have they seen the straw hat pirates.

Lucci: have any of you marines seen the straw hat pirates?

Marine Soldier: No I have not Mr. rob Lucci sir.

Lucci: Hmm..

Blueno: should we look around to see if they been here?

Lucci: Of course. he said darkly.

Lucci and his comrades split apart to go look around for trails that the straw hats left.

Lucci walked passed 3 houses searching for their foot prints.

Lucci how ever saw a abandoned house he saw foot prints.

He walked in and saw the place cleaned up and he saw a book and a bone that was on the floor.

Lucci picked up the book and smelled it by turning to his leopard form.

Lucci's eyes widened.

Lucci: They were here... he said coldly.

He tossed the book on the ground and walked out the house.

The rest of CP9 glanced at Lucci.

Lucci: They were here lets get moving. he said coldly.

The agents got back on their navy ship and took off.

**OK FANS CHAPTER 11 IS COMING AND 12 LUCCI HAD NOW GOT THEIR TRAIL WILL HE FIND THE STRAW HATS AND GET HIS REVENGE OR NOT... FIND OUT! REVIEW FANS.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Secret.

**OK FANS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THERE IS SOMETHING YOU'LL BE EXPECTING. :) **

One Month later after the straw hats had finally found there robin and luffy things were back as usual robin and luffy are now getting a checkup by Chopper.

Chopper examining luffy

Chopper: Hmm..

Chopper glanced towards luffy's side and now glanced at his chest and checked his heart rate and blood pressure.

Chopper: Hmm.. you seem healthy Luffy..

Luffy: Am I chopper..?

Chopper: Yeah your good to go..

Luffy: Thank you chopper your awesome!

Chopper blushed and said

Chopper: Oh stop that shut up and go he said in a happy tone.

Luffy left it was now Robin's turn

Robin came in to chopper's doctor office and sat down

Chopper: Oh how are you Robin..

Robin: I'm fine chopper she smiled at the young reindeer.

Chopper: I'm going to do a check up on you..

Robin: Alright...

It was about 30 minutes till robin was being checked..

Chopper: Umm.. mind if I hear your heart beat?.

Robin: sure she said sweetly

Chopper was listening to her heart beat he now put it over her stomach and heard it.

Chopper: Robin may I take some blood from you?.

Robin: Sure why not..

Chopper took some blood from robin and examining it.

Chopper was taking notes and gone over some things with Robin's blood.

Chopper: Hmm.. he tried the pregnancy test thing for robin..

It made a dash.

Chopper's eyes widened when he saw this

Chopper: What! he yelled in disbelief.

Robin: what's wrong chopper...?

Chopper glanced at robin with big eyes staring at her.

Robin: Speak to me what's wrong?

Chopper: Robin.. you're...

Robin: I'm what.. chopper..? waiting for the young reindeer to Finnish.

Chopper looked up to her and said.

Chopper:robin... you are carrying a... baby...

Robin's eyes widened in shock.

She touched her stomach.

Robin: Are you telling the truth.. chopper..? she said in disbelief

Chopper: Yeah...

Robin however smiled at this

Robin: I'm having Luffy's child...

Chopper: we should tell the crew...

Robin: No chopper..

Chopper: Huh? why not robin?

Robin: Because.. I want to keep this a secret and a surprise for luffy..

Chopper: But.. But..

Robin: Chopper will you keep a promise.?

Chopper: Uhh.. yeah..

Robin: Good Promise me you won't tell no one about this..

Chopper: Yes.. I promise..

Robin: Thank You.. she smiled as she walked away...

Yes Nico Robin is pregnant with luffy's child now that it's kept as a secret how will the other straw hats react to this news.

In the women's cabin.

Robin laying on the bed reading her book but is also happy.

Robin: Luffy has really given me something special.. she said in thought.

Robin turned the page of her book remembering the times her and luffy had.

Robin rubbed her stomach and said

Robin: Thank You Luffy.. she whispered

As she kept reading her book she was smiling.

Outside the sunny.

Luffy Usopp and Chopper were playing tag.

Luffy: Can't catch me! Chopper!

Chopper: I'll get you Luffy!

Usopp: Ha can't get the great sniper Usopp!

Chopper: And I can! the young reindeer turned to heavy point and tackled Usopp.

Usopp: Darn it I got caught...

Chopper: Now i'll get you Luffy!

Luffy: Na No you won't! He ran.

Chopper: Usopp lets get him together!

Usopp: Right!

Luffy jumped up the mast and stayed up there.

Chopper: Where is luffy!

Usopp: There he is! he pointed upwards the mast where luffy was

Luffy: Crap!

**OK FANS REVIEW SOME REACTIONS THAT LUFFY GOT ROBIN PREGNANT I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE SURPRISED LOL CHAPTER 12 IS COMING UP.**


	12. Chapter 12

CP9 is catching up.

**HEY THERE FANS HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 13 IS COMING VERY SOON OK PLEASE REVIEW.**

Two and a half months it has been since the straw hats are back with robin and luffy now things are still back as usual but CP9 is closing in on the straw hats.

On a nice sunny day it was breakfast Sanji was cooking for the crew.

Sanji: Breakfast is ready!

Luffy was the 1st who ran down Robin was behind him following him.

the rest of the crew got up and headed straight to breakfast.

Luffy was eating like always and Robin was feeding him her scraps.

Nami looking at Luffy.

As the other Straw Hats were eating and talking..

later at night.

Robin was outside on the ship reading a book

Robin was looking at her stomach.

Robin grinned looking at her stomach she couldn't wait to surprise Luffy and the crew this secret.

Before Robin had got up to go to bed a green haired swordsman was coming from the crow's nest.

Robin: Ah why hello Mr. swordsman.

Zoro: What you think your doing at this time a night?.

Robin: Oh I was just reading my novel.

Zoro: I see... well umm see you in the morning he said in a lazy way.

The next morning..

The crew were docking to a new island going to take a vacation from adventure.

As the crew were on the beach Robin was laying on a towel with Luffy's straw hat on her head as she was reading her novel the others were doing their antics Nami Sanji and Zoro were on the sunny Nami was making a map for this island, Sanji was cooking for everyone , Zoro was lifting weight's in the air, Franky was putting fuel in the sunny, Brook Chopper Usopp and Luffy were on the sandy beach with Robin building sand castles and sand sculptures.

As the crew were having fun the rest of the crew was on the beach.

Chopper came towards Robin.

Robin stopped reading her book.

Chopper came to Robin's ear and was whispering to her.

Robin nodded and heard everything the young doctor was saying.

Chopper and Robin was heading to the sunny and to his office.

Zoro somewhat was watching the two head to the sunny he went to see what they were up too.

As Zoro was hiding behind the mast of the sunny he saw Chopper and Robin go in his office..

Zoro went to the door but stayed quiet as he listened to what the two were talking about.

In Chopper's office.

Robin: So chopper what needs to be done?.

Chopper: Well since your carrying Luffy's child I need to run some tests on you..

Zoro's eyes widened as he heard Chopper say "carrying Luffy's child"

Zoro could not believe this he was shocked..

But however the green haired swordsman smiled..

Zoro: No wonder she was up so late that night.. he said in thought .

Zoro walked away before he got caught.

Zoro walked as he couldn't wait till Luffy and the others heard about this especially Sanji.

The swordsman went on bout his business.

2 hours later.

The crew were on the sunny.

Usopp was on the crow's nest looking out for enemy ships nearby with his goggles.

Far away from the island was a Navy Warship. and that Warship had CP9 on it.

Usopp saw the ship.

Usopp: Oi guys a Navy Warship is spotted!

This got this whole crew attention.

Luffy: Warship? Where?

Zoro: Right there! he pointed his sword at the warship

Nami: Usopp can you see who's on the Warship?

Usopp: Give me a sec will ya!

On the warship he saw was no one other then CP9.. right when Usopp saw CP9 his eyes widened in horror as he dropped his goggles ..

Usopp: No... he said in horror..

Nami: What is it Usopp!? are we dealing with a Vice Admiral or something!

Usopp: No... its its... he tried to talk but couldn't...

Sanji: Let me see those goggles! he took them from the sniper.

Now Sanji was looking on the warship his eye even widened..

Nami: Sanji-Kun..? what's wrong!?

Robin: ...

Luffy: What's wrong!

Sanji: Guys you won't believe who's back... he said coldly..

Nami:Who!?

Sanji: Its... CP9...

Dead Silence filled the air everyone gasped when he said CP9.

Nami: CP9... she said in disbelief... with her eyes widened..

Robin backed away..

Robin: No... she said in thought as she was shaking..

Luffy saw Robin shaking..

Luffy: So Pigeon man is back! he yelled..

Sanji: Yes.. Lucci is back...

Franky: But that's impossible! didn't they die at enies lobby at the buster call attack!?.

Chopper: Yeah! the Vice Admirals blew up the entire island! even killed their own soldiers!

Robin: That's absolute justice... for you... she said darkly..

Nami: Why have they come back to get us!?

Luffy: I don't know but if they trying to take Robin away from us again they got another thing coming! he yelled.

Zoro: Luffy...

Nami: Luffy! your not saying we're going to fight them again! she yelled at her captain in horror.

Luffy: We are fighting in order to protect robin!

Usopp: But Luffy remember your fight with Lucci! he put you in a bad state you was close to death at that time!

Luffy: I know that! but this time I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get back up to take robin!

Robin stared at her captain with tears.. she remembered the pain Luffy went through to save her..

Robin: Luffy... she whispered.

Luffy: I won't let nothing happen to you Robin!.

Usopp; Luffy we can't... just .. he was cut off by Zoro.

Zoro: Captain's order's... if we fighting... we're fighting and that's that! as he pulled out his swords..

Sanji: Moss Head is right... we have to fight in order to protect Robin-Chan.

Luffy cracked his knuckles getting ready for battle.

Zoro glanced at Luffy and said.

Zoro: Luffy..

Luffy: Hm..

Zoro: Protect Robin she's your responsibility now.. understand..

Luffy: Yeah..

Luffy glanced at Robin..

Robin looked at Luffy..

Luffy: Robin stay on the ship...

Robin: Alright...

Luffy: Chopper...

Chopper: yes..?

Luffy: Look after Robin... stay on the ship with her.. the rest lets go!

Chopper stood next to Robin..

Luffy Zoro Sanji Usopp Nami Franky Brook and Nami jumped off the sunny going to battle CP9.

The Navy warship docked at the island the straw hats were on..

100 marines got off the marine warship and got ready to fight CP9 was behind the army..

Lucci Kaku Jabra Blueno Kumadori Kalifa Fukaro were behind the marines..

Luffy was in front of his crew and kept his eyes on Lucci..

Lucci was in front of his comrade's and the marines.. as he glanced at Luffy..

Luffy vs Lucci..

Zoro vs Kaku..

Sanji vs Jabra..

Nami vs Kalifa.

Franky vs Fukaro.

Brook vs Kumadori..

Lucci: So... Nico Robin.. is on that ship.. as he stared coldly at the sunny..

Lucci: Blueno.. get her...

Blueno: On it.. as he used his Door Door power to get him to the sunny

Luffy wasted no time in going in gear 2nd and pushed Blueno back..

Luffy: I wouldn't be so sure about that!

Lucci: Hmm you sure are protective over her.. as he smirked.

Luffy got in battle position as he stared at Lucci...

Luffy still stared at Lucci the other crew members stared at their CP9 rivals..

To be continued...

**LUFFY AND HIS CREW ARE NOW GOING TO FACE CP9... WILL ROBIN BE SAFE FROM CP9 WILL LUFFY PROTECT ROBIN FROM THE NIGHTMARE THAT HAS RETURNED TO THEM.. FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 13 FANS REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE SO FAR ABOUT THE STORY.**


	13. Chapter 13

Straw Hats Vs CP9 Protect Robin!

**HERE YOU GO FANS I'LL WORK ON IT SOON ENJOY IT AND REVIEW PLEASE.. **

The Fight now begins Luffy and his crew are now fighting CP9.

Lucci: Then the marines can get her then if they can't then Blueno will get her.

Luffy growled at Lucci.

Lucci pointed at the sunny as the marines went there.

Nami: Oh No! they're heading for the sunny!

Luffy: Don't worry about it! Chopper is there at the sunny protecting her!

Sanji: He's right I'm sure chopper can hold off the marines.

Luffy went into gear 2nd.

Zoro pulled out 3 of his swords

Sanji activated his Diablo Jambe..

Brook pulled out his cane sword.

Nami pulled out her Clima in tact

Franky cracked his knuckles

Usopp pulled out his kabito slingshot

Lucci turned into his Leopard form

Jabra turned into his wolf form.

Kaku turned into his giraffe form and pulled out his swords.

Kumadori pulled out his staff

Fukuro did a fighting stance

Blueno did a fighting stance

Kalifa had bubbles on her..

The fight now broke out Lucci and Luffy jumped in the air and clashed..

Zoro and Kaku's swords clashed

Jabra clawed at Sanji but Sanji jumped back and did a kick

Franky and Fukuro did a punch clash.

Brook was fighting against Kumadori.

Nami was hitting her clima in tact towards Kalifa.

Usopp was aiming his slingshot at Blueno.

Luffy and Lucci kept fast hitting each other

Lucci did a tempest kick to cut luffy.

Luffy dodged it as he did soru and did a jet pistol on Lucci, the jet pistol knocked Lucci back a bit Lucci glanced at Luffy

Lucci: I see you've gotten strong... as he stared at Luffy

Luffy: Yeah so?

Lucci: Your only strong by depending on those leg pumps of yours..

Luffy glared at the Leopard user.

Lucci: Don't you know your only wasting your own life span by doing those leg pumps the more you do it you will damage your body Straw Hat..

Luffy: I don't care pigeon man! I am doing it to protect her!

Lucci: I see... guess I shouldn't had reminded you.. he said darkly.

The two went in intense speed fighting each other..

Zoro was slashing his swords against Kaku's swords as the two swordsman stared at one another.

Zoro: So giraffe boy.. your back to face me again huh?

Kaku: yeah revenge is the answer for everything as he slashed his swords at Zoro , Zoro evaded it.

Zoro: I'll cut you down like before..

Kaka: That won't happen!

As the two kept slashing their swords Jabra and Sanji was fighting.

Mean while at the sunny.

Chopper was fighting the marines in his heavy point.

Robin was in the women's quarter's hoping that Luffy and the other's are safe.

Jabra and Sanji went head to head

Jabra: I won't lose to you like last time Black Foot!

Sanji: Yet the hunter hunts the wolf down I will put you down! like before!

The two jumped and kicked

Lucci and Luffy kept fighting as the two went out..

Luffy: Gum Gum Jet Pistol! as he did his jet pistol

Lucci: Tenkkai! he blocked Luffy's attack but Luffy's jet pistol hit the leopard user in the face.

Blood gushed out Lucci's mouth

Luffy: Gum Gum Jet Bazooka! he blasted his jet bazooka in Lucci's midsection of his chest.. blood gushed out lucci's mouth as he took the attack it sent Lucci flying.

As Lucci crashed in the trees he got out the trees and saw how the marines were poor with not getting robin.

Lucci: Blueno! get Robin! the marines can't even get her!

Blueno: Right. as he used his door ability

Luffy glanced at Blueno.

Luffy: Usopp! stop him!

Usopp: Ok! Firebird Star! he fired at Blueno but missed.

Usopp: Crap!

Luffy: No! luffy tried running after Blueno but Lucci cut him off.

Lucci: Your not going no where... Straw Hat..

Luffy: Out my way! Gum Gum Jet Gatling! as he did his gatling attack Lucci blocked them all and jumped up and did a gun like attack.. on Luffy

Luffy got shot and fell on the ground.

Blueno was heading towards the sunny.

Luffy stared at Blueno and screamed out.

Luffy: CHOPPER! THE BULL GUY IS COMING TO YOU FEND HIM OFF! FOR A WHILE!

Chopper: On it! as he punched 2 marine soldiers down.

Blueno appeared to the sunny

Chopper: I will not let you get Robin! he was in heavy point.

Blueno: Then lets do this the easy way or the hard way reindeer.

Chopper wasted no time trying to hit Blueno.

Blueno and Chopper were now fighting.

Brook slashing his sword on Kumadori's staff..

Kumadori:Die Skeleton!

Brook: I am already dead Yohohohoho!

Blueno defeated Chopper with a punch in his chest.

Robin saw chopper beaten by Blueno..

Her eyes widened in horror then Blueno saw her..

Robin Gasped

Blueno was right behind her he grabbed Robin..

Robin: No! Let me go! she yelled..

Luffy heard her yell..

Luffy: Robin! he screamed in horror.

Blueno: Lucci I have her!

Lucci: good kill her..

Blueno: Ready to die Nico Robin. as he pulled out a pistol

Robin eyes widened.

Luffy saw Robin going to get killed.

Luffy: ROBIN!

Robin saw Luffy as she was crying..

Luffy punched Lucci out the way and rocketed himself to the sunny.

He went in Gear 2nd

When Blueno was about to pull the trigger on Robin.

Luffy: Gum Gum Jet Pistol! his power was rising fast and aimed his Jet Pistol at Blueno's face.

Blueno turned his head slowly as his face met Luffy's Jet Pistol.

The attack was powerful..

Bones were heard cracked in Blueno's skull.. blood flew out his mouth and teeth fell out..

Blueno was sent flying back on the island..

Robin: Luffy! she yelled.

Luffy: Your ok!

Robin: I am!

Luffy: Good!

Blueno was on the ground in limp..

Kalifa: Blueno!

Jabra: Blueno!

Lucci came over to Blueno and felt his pulse...

No Pulse...

Lucci's eyes widened..

Lucci: He's dead...

All of CP9 agent's had shocked faces.

Yeah Luffy killed Blueno..

All the CP9 agents stopped attacking the other straw hats and went after Luffy now.

Kaku: HE KILLED BLUENO!

Kumadori: That Monster!

Lucci glared evilly at Luffy now.

Even the Straw Hats were surprised they never thought Luffy would kill anyone.

Luffy saw what just happened.

Robin: Luffy.. do you realize what you've done..?

Luffy: Yeah I do.. I had no other choice..

At this all the CP9 agents were above Luffy and Robin.

Nami: Robin Luffy!

Zoro: Lets go! save them!

Luffy: Robin! get down!

Robin got on the floor.

Luffy: Gear 3rd! he inflated his arm into a giant arm.

Luffy punched all the CP9 agents out his way with his giant fist.

As he punched all the agents out the way he started flying up in the air like a balloon and turned real small he was the size of a toddler.

Luffy: Did I get them..? he said in a high pitched voice.

Robin: Yeah it seems like you did.. as she picked up her toddler sized captain.

CP9 were laying on the ground flat out as they got hit by his giant punch.

Lucci got back up and glared at Robin and Luffy.

Jabra and Kaku got up as they were next to Lucci.

Lucci did his soru move to get close to Robin and Luffy.

Luffy: Crap! he's in front of us! he said in a high pitched voice.

Robin gasped in horror seeing Lucci so close to them.

Kaku: Should we help him...?

Jabra: Nah I'm sure he can do it by himself...

Zoro and Sanji was now in front of Jabra and Kaku .

Zoro: You won't be doing nothing! as he pulled out his swords.

Sanji: You won't get near our captain or robin-chan!

Kaku: Alright bring it on! as he clashed at Zoro..

Sanji clashed at Jabra.

Lucci still stood in front of Luffy and Robin.. glaring at them in a cold way.

Lucci: I'm afraid you guys are going no where.. you both will die here. he said coldly.

Robin gasped as she stared at Lucci..

Luffy got into normal size.

Luffy: You can forget about taking Robin back! he yelled with rage.

Lucci: I'm not capturing her... I came here to kill her... and you... he said darkly as he stared at the two..

Luffy: No! he went into gear 2nd.

Lucci: Still fighting for that woman... I will kill her ... he jumped at Luffy.

Luffy jumped up and both of them did fast fighting in the air.

The fight was still going like it is as Luffy was still going head to head with Lucci..

Lucci did a tempest Kick at Luffy.

Luffy did a jet pistol towards Lucci..

They clashed and clashed again.

Kaku and Zoro kept slashing their swords and jumped to do a sword clash.

Kaku: I will Finnish you! he yelled.

Zoro: Then lets go! giraffe boy!

Kaku was going to pull off his final attack as for Zoro he was going to do his nine sword asura sword move.

Kaku: That Move again! he yelled in horror.

Zoro did his attack as Kaku did his final attack! both swordsmen clashed.

They clashed past each other.

Zoro did get a cut on his cheek.

Kaku got cut everywhere on his body..

Kaku collapsed to the ground and dropped his swords.

Zoro: Done..

Kaku was cut as he was in his own pool of blood..

Jabra realized what happed to Kaku.

Jabra: Kaku!

Sanji did a diablo jambe and kicked Jabra's jaw...

Jabra got sent flying unconscious.

All the other CP9 agents were almost getting beaten again by the straw hats two of the agents died however in the fight and that was Blueno and Kaku.

Now it was Luffy still fighting Lucci.

Lucci slammed his fist down on Luffy's face and sent him on laid out on the ground.

Luffy power raised up as he jet pistol Lucci's right jaw and did a jet bazooka.

Lucci grabbed Luffy with his tail and tossed Luffy to a bolder.

Lucci then did his gun attack as he shot Luffy a few times and kicked Luffy..

Luffy had blood on his body for the damage he took.

Luffy however got back up..

Before Luffy tried recovering Lucci wasted no time then jumping on Luffy keeping him on the ground he turned into his leopard form and grew out claws to claw Luffy..

Robin: LUFFY!

Robin saw what Lucci was trying to do to her captain..

Robin saw Blueno's Pistol he dropped on the ship she knew what to do.

She grabbed the gun and aimed at Lucci.

Lucci: Any last words Straw Hat... as he was going to do the final blow on Luffy..

Luffy: Darn it! this is bad!

Lucci smiled he was going to stab his claws in Luffy's neck until...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Lucci got unnerved as he felt blood dripping..

There was three bullet holes in Lucci's back..

Robin held out the pistol aiming it at Lucci.

Lucci saw who shot him.. it was Robin who shot him..

Lucci really looked angry as he gave her a death glare..

Lucci got off of Luffy as he was now going after Robin now.

Luffy: ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!

Robin: I did it to save you! I didn't want you to die!

Luffy: ROBIN GET AWAY HE'S BEHIND YOU!

Robin dropped her gun as she was scared she realized Lucci was behind her..

Lucci raised his claws in the air going to scar her..

Luffy: NOO! ROBIN! he got up and ran to the sunny before Lucci was going to kill her.

Right when Lucci was going to claw her.. blood was gushed out..

Robin's eyes widened as she saw who took the death blow for her..

The one who took the death blow was Luffy..

Robin had tears flowing out her eyes even the crew had shocked faces..

Luffy stood there as he was slashed on his torso he had 5 long cuts on him from Lucci's claws..

Lucci smiled at this.. as he saw what he did..

Straw Hats: LUFFFFYYYY!

Robin: LUFFY! she screamed as she was crying..

Luffy: *Pant* *Pant* this is nothing... I'm just glad she is safe...

Lucci: How foolish of you to take the blow... he grinned at this...

Luffy: That is nothing he said weakly...

Luffy: Gear 2nd! he yelled as he was in power

As he was in gear 2nd he did gear 3rd as well..

Luffy: Gum Gum Giant Rifle! as he punched Lucci straight off this attack really hurt Lucci..

Lucci for his got wounded by the attack as he was sent flying to a navy warship..

He passed out but wasn't dead..

When Luffy did his attack he collapsed on the floor of the ship..

Robin ran to his side..

Robin: Luffy! speak to me!

Luffy said nothing..

Robin: LUFFY PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!

The rest of the straw hats ran to the sunny and got aboard.

Zoro: Oh no! Luffy!

Nami: Luffy!

The whole crew yelled his name...

Luffy: ... he coughed..

Chopper: He's still alive! let me treat him!

Zoro: Get us out of here Franky!

Franky: On it Zoro-Bro!

Franky did a coupe de bust as the crew took off in the sky.

As for CP9 they were half defeated..

Lucci woke up..

Lucci was upset that the straw hats got away again..

A marine officer came by Lucci and said..

Marine Officer: Sir Lucci The straw hats got away and the rest of your agents is wounded however both of them are dead..

Lucci's eyes widened when he lost two of his comrades..

Marine Officer: Sir mind if we take you back to MarineFord and get you healed..

Lucci: Take my comrades to MarineFord..

Marine Officer: What about you sir...?

Lucci: Don't worry about me... I got a job to do...

MarineFord: But Sir.. your wounds..

Lucci: I am fine... and tell Sengoku this..

The officer listened to what Lucci say.

Lucci: Tell Sengoku I am going after the straw hats alone.. and tell him I want the golden snail transponder...

Marine Officer: But Sir! that golden transponder is the Buster Call! he yelled in horror..

Lucci: So.. ? do I look like I care.. just do as I tell you!

Marine Officer: Yes Sir...

Lucci: Now lend me a small Marine vessel...

Marine Officer: Right away sir! he ran off..

Lucci: Straw Hat.. I will come for you.. just you wait.. he said in thought..

On the Sunny..

It had been 8 days since the straw hats had their fight with CP9.

Luffy was still sleep he had been out for 8 days due to his fight with Lucci..

Robin was worried about her captain as she was in tears staring at his wound.. he got from Lucci.

The Whole Crew was worried about Luffy..

Chopper was operating Luffy.

Chopper came out his office.

Zoro: chopper how is he...?

Chopper: Well he lost a lot of blood he was in a near death state..

The Crew Gasped..

Robin: IS HE GOING TO BE OK! she screamed.

The crew never seen Robin this worried before it was rare to see her like this

Chopper: He's fine... he's just resting.. I will operate on him later..

The crew sighed In relief..

4 hours later..

Luffy was beginning to wake up...

Robin: Luffy!

Luffy was a bit dizzy as he saw Robin in his vision..

Luffy: Robin..?

Robin: I'm so glad your Ok! she hugged him..

Luffy: Ah... I see I'm hurt... as he saw his scar covered with bandages.

Luffy: I know I missed a few meals how long was I out..

Robin: 8 days...

Luffy: Crap I missed my meals!

Robin giggled.

Robin: I have all your meals right here... as she grabbed a plate with food on it..

Luffy: Ah Thanks Robin! as he laid down.

She Fed him some food..

The crew watched this and saw how Robin was happy seeing Luffy up again.

They all had small smiles on their faces..

While Luffy was on the bed eating his food and talking to Robin.

The crew was now talking to one another..

Out in the sea..

Lucci was on a small navy vessel with a few marine soldiers behind him..

Lucci stared out in the water..

**OK FANS THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 13 CHAPTER 14 IS ON ITS WAY I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LOVING THIS STORY. LUCCI IS NOW GOING AFTER THE STRAW HATS AND ROBIN AND LUFFY YET HE'S ASKING FOR THE GOLDEN SNAIL TO SUMMON A BUSTER CALL SOMETHING TELLS ME THE COLD AGENT IS UP TO SOMETHING WITH THE BUSTER CALL.. LETS FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 14 OR 15. REVIEW FANS **


	14. Chapter 14

What can we name her..

**OKAY FANS THIS CHAPTER 14 HOPE YOU ENJOY IT IT'S SOMETHING YOU'LL LIKE.. HOPE NONE OF YOU FORGOTTEN AT CHAPTER 11 BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN. **

In MarineFord..

Sengoku was sitting in his office writing a few notes as a Marine Officer came in.

Marine Officer: Sir!

Sengoku: Yes soldier..?

Marine Officer: CP9 has returned...

Sengoku: Oh have they.. I'm on my way... with a small smile on his face..

30 minutes later...

Sengoku: WHAT!? the fleet admiral yelled as he saw CP9 being sent to the Doctor..

Sengoku: What happened!? this is impossible! he yelled in disbelief.

Sengoku: Where is Rob Lucci! and the other two CP9 agents!

Marine Captain: Sir Rob Lucci had went to go after the straw hats himself.. he also request's that you give him the golden snail...

Sengoku: Oh.. so he's out on his own and why he wants the golden snail..

Marine Captain: He wants it for a plan he has for the Straw Hats.. sir..

Sengoku: Is That So...?

Marine Captain: Yes Sir..

Sengoku: Hmm.. as the fleet admiral had his hand under his chin.

Sengoku: Very Well have Admiral Aokjii to send him the golden snail... where is the other 2 CP9 agents..

Marine Captain: Dead Sir..

Sengoku's eyes widened in horror so did many other marine officers..

Sengoku: Your Kidding right soldier...?

Marine Captain: I'm not kidding sir I'm for real...

Sengoku growled hearing this.

Sengoku: *Sigh* well tell Admiral Aokjii to send Lucci the golden snail and have the 5 vice admirals ready for his assault..

Marine Captain: Yes Sir.. he took off.

8 months later..

On a island

The Straw Hats were adventuring as usual

Robin was with Luffy as she was in the jungle with him.

Robin was sitting on the ground lying up against a tree reading a book...

Luffy jumped off a tree as he found something nice for Robin..

Luffy: Hey! Robin look what I got for you! he got Robin a hibiscus flower..

Robin: Thank You Luffy. she said sweetly.

Luffy: Your welcome... he gave her a childish grin.

Robin smiled.

Robin: Luffy..

Luffy: Na Robin...?

Robin blushed as she smiled.

Robin: I have a surprise for you...

Luffy eyes gleamed like stars when she said "surprise".

Luffy: What is it Robin!?

Robin: Well... you'll soon find out... she smiled.

Robin got up as she grunted and clutched her stomach.

Luffy: Robin! are you ok...

Robin: Oh No... the baby.. she said in her mind..

Luffy: Oi! Robin are you ok!? he yelled in worry.

Robin: I'm Ok... she grunted again.

Luffy: I'll take you to Chopper to fix you!

Robin: No! bring chopper here!

Luffy:Huh.. bring him here... ? you sure...

Robin: Yes just go get him!

Luffy: Alright! as he took off to get chopper.

Robin clutched her stomach and said.

Robin: So you're ready to come out...

Luffy ran to get Chopper.

He made it to the sunny and ran pass the crew

Nami: Wonder why is he in a rush? as she was reading a newspaper.

Usopp: Beats Me.. as he shrugged.

Zoro took a glance at Luffy as he ran to Chopper's office..

Zoro grinned..

Zoro: Hmm I guess it's happening.. he said in thought.

Luffy: Chopper! Chopper!

Chopper: What Luffy?! something wrong?

Luffy: Yes It's robin something is wrong with her!

Chopper: Uh! I'm on my way!

Luffy: Follow Me! as he grabbed chopper and ran off the ship heading back to the jungle.

The crew watched as he ran off the ship with Chopper causing sweat drops to form on their foreheads.

Robin was laying down as she grunted in pain..

Luffy and Chopper came to her..

Chopper: Robin! what's wrong!?

Robin: Chopper... it's time...

Chopper's eyes widened as he knew what she meant.

Chopper: Luffy you might want to go over in the bushes...

Luffy: ... But Why... I want to know if Robin going to be ok..

Chopper: She will be just do as I say.

Luffy: Alright as he went over to the bushes and stayed there..

Chopper: Ok Robin all you need to do is push..

Robin: Alright...

Robin grunted as she was pushing..

5 minutes ago.

Robin was grunting

Chopper: You almost there Robin you're doing great! just keep pushing!

Robin was pushing as hard as she could yet she did.

There was now crying...

Chopper got the newborn baby and looked at it..

Chopper: Robin.. it's a girl..

Robin: A girl... let me see her..

Robin took hold of her new baby girl as she stared at it .

Robin smiled as she calmed the baby down..

Robin: Luffy.. you may come look...

Luffy: Kay... as the rubber captain walked out the bushes he saw Robin holding something in her arms..

Luffy: Awesome Robin you had a baby... who's the daddy...?

Robin giggled.

Robin: It's you...

Luffy stayed quiet for awhile listening to what robin just said.

Luffy: I'm the father...

Robin nodded.

Luffy: AWESOME! HE JUMPED IN A HAPPY WAY!

Chopper watched the scene as he looked at the new parents.

Luffy: So.. umm is it a boy...?

Robin shook her head and said.

Robin: No. It's a girl..

Luffy: Nice a girl.. shishishishi...

The baby girl had Luffy's hair.. and had Robin's eyes.. she almost looked like Robin..

Luffy: So uhh... what to do now...

Chopper: You guys have to come back to the ship...

As the three were heading back to the ship the crew watched too see that chopper luffy and robin came back but Luffy was holding Robin as she was holding their baby.

Usopp:Hey look they're coming!

Brook: Luffy-San is holding Robin-San.. how wonderful Yohohohohoho!

Sanji: That Rubber Moron better not let my robin-chan get hurt I swear i'll kick him. he yelled a little..

Zoro smiled as he saw what Robin was holding in her arms.

Nami: Robin Are yo- before she could say anything.. Nami saw what was in Robin's arms.

Nami: EEEEHHH!?

The whole crew now saw what robin was holding in her arms..

Straw Hats: Awww! EEHHH?

Nami: Ro-Robin... What is that.. in your arms..

Robin: My Baby. she said without hesitation.

Nami Usopp Brook Franky and Sanji jaws fell on the floor then fainted..

but Sanji got back up with flames all over him.

Sanji: LUFFY! YOU RUBBER MORON HOW DARE YOU GET MY ROBIN-CHAN PREGNANT! I'LL KILL YOU!

Usopp: LUFFY IS THE FATHER!? he yelled in disbelief.

Brook: Oh My!

Franky: NO WAY!

Almost all the straw hats stared at Robin and Luffy with horror..

Sanji grabbed Luffy by his shirt and said.

Sanji: LUFFY YOU RUBBER MORON I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR DEFILING ROBIN-CHAN! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! AS HE WAS SHAKING LUFFY WITH RAGE.

Sanji: I'LL KILL YOU! DIABLO JAM- he was cut off as Zoro hit him in the stomach with the sheathe of his sword.

Zoro: Oh Shut Up... Crappy Cook..

Sanji: Don't tell me to shut up! I'm going to kill him! he said with fire in his eye.

Zoro: Your going have to get through me first dumb cook.. as he had two swords out.

Sanji: Grr.. Moss Head...

Zoro: Swirly Brows...

Nami: STOP IT YOU TWO! the orange haired-woman yelled..

Nami glared at Luffy and Robin..

Luffy looked some what nervous at Nami... as she was coming for him now..

Nami: are you serious! Luffy you got robin pregnant!? as she now grabbed him by the shirt..

Robin: Let Him go miss navigator..

Nami: But Robin! how he!

Robin: I said let him go... she said darkly.. as her eyes were shadowed.

Nami flinched letting Luffy go.

Robin: Remember he is my lover... don't scold him for this.. I'm happy that he given me a child.. something special.. to me.. I wanted to surprise Luffy and you all about this... Luffy loves our new child yet all of you are scolding him because he impregnated me! so accept what just happened..! she said with heat in her voice at the crew holding her baby.

The Crew took in what she said..

She stared at Sanji.

Robin: Mr. Cook if you so much as kick Luffy I will be the one to break your leg for it.. she said darkly..

Sanji flinched

Robin: Understand Mr. Cook as she stared at him with angry eyes.

Sanji: Y-Yes... Robin-Chan.. he said as he was scared of her..

Robin: As for you Miss Navigator if you beat Luffy to a bloody pulp i'll never forgive you! as she stared angrily at Nami..

Nami flinched seeing Robin's Angry Glare.

Robin: Well!

Nami: Alright... as she backed away..

Now Robin turned her head at the rest of the crew.

Robin: Anyone else got a problem with Luffy getting me pregnant!? as she gave them a death glare like she gave Sanji about the docking.

Usopp: Nope!

Franky: Not a problem!

Brook: Understood!

Now she turned at Zoro.

Robin: What about you?

Zoro: I'm fine with it..

Robin: Good.. as her smile returned and happy personality..

Everyone was still afraid how Robin gave them her death glare.

The Baby stared at her mother.

Robin: Oh hungry little one.. as she smiled...

Luffy: Ah she's hungry... as he stared at the little baby..

Robin: Oh I almost forgot... what can we name her Luffy..

Luffy: Name her... Hmm..

Luffy: Well I'm not sure.. what do you have in mind to name her... as his head tilted...

Robin: Hmm... I think I thought of one.. for her.. as she smiled.

Luffy: Well what is it!? he said eagerly.

Robin: How about we name her Monkey D. Olivia...

Luffy: That name doesn't seem bad I like it!

Robin: How about it Olivia... as she stared at her daughter..

Olivia just cooed at her mother..

Robin smiled..

Robin: Luffy would you like to hold her Luffy... she said gently.

Luffy: Sure..

Robin gave Olivia to Luffy.

Luffy was now holding his daughter..

Olivia was pulling his cheeks..

Luffy: Ah Cut it out Olivia!

Robin sat there giggling..

As for the rest of the crew they were watching this.

They couldn't believe this as they saw this..

**WELL WELL ROBIN HAD A BABY AND LUFFY IS THE FATHER ISN'T THAT A BIG SHOCKER? WELL FANS CHAPTER 15 IS ON ITS WAY.. DO REVIEW THE STORY GLAD YOU GUYS LOVE IT..**


	15. Chapter 15

A Joyful Day

**NOW THAT ROBIN AND LUFFY ARE NOW HAVING FUN WITH THEIR NEW DAUGHTER MONKEY D. OLIVIA. THEY ARE REALLY HAPPY EVEN ROBIN IS HAPPY THAT LUFFY GIVEN HER A CHILD. YOU KNOW SINCE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH I'LL GIVE THE STORY 25 CHAPTER'S PLUS A BONUS CHAPTER.. **

A day after giving birth and naming their child.. Robin and Luffy played with their little baby girl...

Later on it was night time.. Robin was feeding Olivia milk.. as for Luffy he was next to Robin watching his kid drink the milk.

Olivia wanted more milk..

Robin gave her more milk..

Robin: Wow she's just like you Luffy.. she laughed a bit..

Luffy: ShiShiShi I see... as he smiled.

Robin: Like father like daughter.. as she humored.

Luffy: Ha Ha Ha!

As Olivia got done drinking her last bottle of milk she yawned..

Robin: Oh she's getting sleepy.. as she looked at her baby.

Luffy: Well.. umm can you rock her too sleep.

Robin: Your right on that.. as she rocked her baby to sleep.

Olivia was finally sleep as Robin put her baby in the bed..

Robin kissed Olivia's forehead..

Now she turned to Luffy..

Robin: Thank you so much... Luffy.. you given me the best thing I could ever wanted.. a child.. to have.

Luffy blushed a little..

Luffy: Your welcome Robin...

She smiled as she walked towards him and pressed her lips on his..

Luffy was hugging her as he returned her a kiss.

The two stayed in that position. as they drifted to sleep..

On the deck of the sunny the crew were talking.

Nami sighed..

Sanji: What's wrong Nami-San..?

Nami: It's just that Luffy and Robin are so happy.. Robin really loves him.. now they both got a kid now..

Usopp: That look she gave us really scares me.. as he remembered Robin's death glare.

Nami: The thing is we didn't even know she was pregnant to begin with.. there was no sign of her being pregnant her stomach wasn't big.. to let us know..

Chopper: Well..

Usopp: Well what? Chopper..

Chopper: Well I was the one who found out she was pregnant..

Nami: WHAT!?

Usopp: YOU KNEW!

Brook: TELL US MORE CHOPPER!

Franky: Yeah Chopper-Bro!

Chopper: It all started when we found Luffy and Robin.. I told them I would do a check up on them.

Nami: Keep going.. she demanded.

Zoro was up against the mast listening.

Chopper: When I checked Luffy he was fine..

The crew kept listening.

Chopper: But Robin.. she was pregnant.. I checked her status..

Nami: did you tell her.. or did she knew..?

Chopper: I told her..

Chopper: When I told her she was a little shocked.. but happy..

Usopp: Happy?

Chopper: yeah.. and...

Chopper: I asked her if she wanted me to tell Luffy and you guys.. but she stopped me..

Chopper: She wanted it to be a secret and a surprise..

The crew took in what the young doctor said.

Nami: I see... it all makes sense now..

Sanji blew smoke as he was smoking his cigarette.

Chopper: Please guys don't be mad at me I promised Robin I wouldn't tell anyone..

Nami: We're not mad at you chopper..

Chopper: Really?

Usopp: Yeah we understand now..

Zoro: Hmm. as he glanced at the captain's quarters..

Brook: What about their new baby..

Zoro glanced at the crew and said.

Zoro: We accept their baby.. as a member of our family..

The crew looked at the swordsman and did a small smile..

As the crew accepted this new child in their there crew they went to bed.

The next morning.

Robin was holding her baby as she was watching Luffy do some funny faces to make Olivia smile.

Luffy tickled Olivia as she giggled..

Robin smiled at Luffy as he was making Olivia giggle..

Luffy: Olivia is nice.. as he pat her head...

Robin: She sure is.. as Robin was rocking her..

Nami and Zoro came in watching the two parents play with their child..

Nami and Zoro smiled..

Usopp Brook Franky Sanji and Chopper came in the captain's quarters with Luffy Robin and Monkey D. Olivia

Nami: Uh.. Robin... Luffy..

Robin: Yes Miss Nami.. as she stared at the orange haired woman as she was giving Olivia a bounce.

Luffy: What's up guys? as he stared at the rest of his crew...

Nami: Listen.. we want to talk to you guys..

Robin: About what..? as she stared at them.

Nami: Look we just want to say.. we want to accept Olivia as apart of this family and crew.. we're sorry for what happened yesterday... we understand about the surprise now.. chopper told us..

Chopper nodded.

Usopp: Yeah besides we like Olivia we're happy that you and Luffy had a cute little girl.

Brook nodded.

Franky: Yeah she's the best little sister we want..

Sanji: Yes Robin-Chan we love your little angel Olivia-Chan..

Robin: Really..? as she stared at her crew member's..

Nami: Yeah.. we'll help you raise Olivia... all of us will as a family..

Robin had a small smile on her face..

Luffy grinned..

Robin: Thank You all for accepting her.. I'm happy that you all accepted this..

The Rest of the crew smiled and came towards Robin Luffy and Olivia..

The crew all did a family group hug.

They accepted Olivia now...

Elsewhere..

Out in the seas a fleet small Marine Battle Ships that just destroyed 4 pirate ships.

It was At least 13 small marine Battle ships... as a fleet.

The Big Marine Ship was surrounded by the small fleet..

The one who is on that ship is Rob Lucci..

Lucci stared out in the sea.. sitting on a chair with the gold transponder snail in his hands..

Lucci had a cold look on his face

a transponder snail was ringing.

Lucci picked it up..

Lucci: This is Rob Lucci of CP9 who is this..

Sengoku: It's me Lucci..

Lucci: Sengoku-San.?

Sengoku: Yes I heard what happened.. your out on your own after the straw hats..

Lucci: Yeah..

Lucci: How is my comrade's.. ?

Sengoku: They are Fine they wish to go with you and finish their mission with you..

Lucci: No I don't need their back up at the moment.. I already got marines a army of them.. that you given me... plus the golden snail transponder for the buster call attack..

Sengoku: Why do you need the buster call for..?

Lucci: I have thought of a plan.. for the straw hat pirates that's why I needed it I made preparations.. for all of them..

Sengoku: And what about Straw Hat Luffy..

Lucci: I got something in mind for him..

Sengoku: I'll send Admiral Aokiji to help you in your buster call attack.. is that fine with you..

Lucci: It's fine..

Sengoku: Good.. Then I will leave everything to you and him.. then let me know when you complete you mission.

Lucci: I will Sengoku-San...

Sengoku: Fair Well.. as he hanged up.

Lucci hanged up as well.

Lucci: I've got something planned for you Straw Hat just you wait..

To Be continued.

**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 15. 16 IS ON IT'S WAY LATER ON GLAD YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY FANS DO REVIEW. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Family.

**AN: Why hello been along time since I been on this account I have been on my other one known as "Zero Arashi Uchiha" I bet you guys are dying for me to update this story sorry for the wait I been so caught up in my other account doing Naruto fanfics. I am sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm making this chapter a tad short enjoy while you can... I am thinking on what should I do for this story it's been a year or two years since I updated it and maybe when I have the time I might do chapter 17 when I'm done with this chapter**

Yesterday The rest of the Straw Hats accepted Olivia as Family now the crew will help Luffy and Robin raise Olivia together.

Later in the evening Luffy was fishing with Usopp and chopper..

As for Robin she was in the captain's quarter's known as her and Luffy's quarters... she is reading as her baby girl Olivia was napping.. in a bed.. sleep. Robin glanced at her sleeping child and smiled..

Luffy was fishing with Usopp and Chopper..

Sanji was in the kitchen cooking.

Franky was on the deck of the ship inventing something.

Zoro in the crows nest napping..

Nami was in her map room navigating..

Brook was writing some notes.. for a new song.

Right when it was lunch time .

Luffy and the others gathered around to eat as Robin and Olivia was sitting with luffy eating

Robin was giving Olivia her milk.

While Luffy smiling looking at Olivia and Robin

Olivia Cooed as she looked at her mother as robin smiled at her.

Robin was feeding Olivia with a milk bottle while Luffy was eating his food sitting by Robin.


End file.
